Love Conquers All
by RiversEdge
Summary: A story about the forbidden love of a teacher and her student. Can their forbidden love stand against the pressures of society? Reviews Please&ThankYou! story was going to involve time travel but the direction of the story changed. This story contains FF
1. Flirtatious

_**Love Conquers All**_

_**Authors Note:**_ Another Jean/Rogue fic! I don't want to say to much about this story since I don't want to ruin anything…all I can say is that this story will have something to do with time travel and possibilities for Marie's future…that's all I can say.

_**Rating:**_ 'M' because I'm not sure how much swearing or F/F I'm going to have in this story, if I end up not having anything that bad then I'll bump the rating down to 'T'.

_**Warnings:**_ This story contains femslash, may contain a few swearwords like 'shit' and possible more in future chapters.

_**Reviews:**_ Please&ThankYou

Gazing out into the distance to study the ongoing scenes playing out in the distance, the young woman sits under the tree's strong, protective stature, from where rays of sunshine fall as beams of purifying light through the gaps between the branches of the great oak tree. Children move their energetic bodies in chase of the round, black and white octagonal ball, their laughter filling the young woman's ears as she watches them play their joyous game of soccer.

'_**A loud scream of agonizing pain echoes through the room. The darkness of the area catches the screams of pain as the form of a man lays in his strange prison while the shadowy forms of men watch over him. His eyes frantically move across the room, as fear and pain cover his senses. **__**What's going wrong? It shouldn't be 'this' painful! Something's wrong…it's too late to get out of it now. I must hold… **__**The man screams in agony at the feeling of scalpels piercing through his skin in a straight line down the markings of his body. Blood bleeds out of the wounds as the men, carrying the scalpels in their hands, focus to line their blades up against the straight markings of ink lines on the man's body. Careful not to make a wrong cut, careful not to make a mistake that would detriment the project indefinitely.'**_

She watches in silence, closing her eyes in the hopes to control the ongoing feeling of another person's presence in her mind. "Logan this time, Ithink?"the young woman comments as she struggles to suppress the feeling of the man's rough personality mixing with hers.

She keeps her eyes closed, trying desperately to control the urge to think back to a 'very' intimate and personal fantasy involving a certain fellow X-Men. _I should really take an honest to God attempt to block 'that' image. What would Jean say if she were to know that Logan seems to have a Victoria Secret Lingerie fetish? _She grins in amusement._ Come to think of it, what would Jean say if she knew I was more than enjoying those fantasies? I think I am enjoying them a little too much. It's kinda strange to be thinking of your teacher and fellow X-Men like that…kinda wrong, but I kinda don't care. Well, it's not like she's ever going to notice these thoughts of mine, no mater how X-rated they are…she's too busy thinking of Scott and how she can fix their broken relationship_. Marie grins mischievously at the thought of no Scott. _I feel kinda bad for Scott though. I mean, if it weren't for Scott finding out about that kiss between Logan and Jean…then that whole mutant on mutant fight wouldn't have happened. I guess I feel kinda bad for Scott. For one thing, it sucks to find out that another man kissed your girl while you were away. Secondly, it's an entirely different thing to lose your 'revenge' fight to the same guy. He took it really hard, poor Scott. Well, at least Jean's single. Ok, why am I suddenly so happy that she's single? Maybe it's time to think about something else…_

"Is everything ok, Marie?" the smooth voice of Jean Grey asks.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Marie replies, desperately trying to calm her beating heart as well as the sudden urge to grab Jean by the back of her head and place a kiss that would blow her away.

_Come on, Marie, control yourself_, Marie thinks.

"Well, the bell rang five minutes ago and you're grinning," Jean replies with a grin of her own.

"I was grinning? And the bell rang five minutes ago!" Marie exclaims as she moves to stand on her feet.

"Yeah, not a big deal…but whatever made you grin, now that would be a big deal," Jean replies in amusement, following the young woman back into the school.

"So, what were you thinking about…or should I ask, 'who' were you thinking about?"

"No one..!" Marie exclaims in shock.

Jean let out a chuckle of amusement. "Oh, come on, you can tell me…who's the lucky guy?" Jean asks as she nudges the young woman in an attempt to get Marie to confess.

"No one, Miss Grey…" Marie replies trying to fight back another urge to grab Jean's ass. _Ok, I seriously need to get Logan out of my head! _Marie thought just as Jean replies in disbelief.

"Come on, Marie…I know it's been only a week since you and Bobbi broke up and all, but seriously, you need to get yourself into another loving relationship. It'll be good for you. And don't tell me you're not interesting in anyone, I know that grin of yours. It was definitely not an innocent grin…you like someone."

The two women then enter the school and casually walk down the hallways as they continue on with their conversation.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Grey," Marie replies as Jean places her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. The two now stand in the middle of the hallway, with Jean's hand placed casually on Marie's shoulder and Marie trying to fight back both a blush and another urge to hold Jean.

"You're a very beautiful young woman, Marie…and if it's one thing I know, it's that there's no way that a girl as beautiful as you will be single for long. So, if you're not going to tell me who the lucky guy is, then I guess I'm gonna have to figure it out myself," Jean finishes, raising her chin in triumph while Marie finds it hard not to chuckle at the strange playful mood that Jean seems to be in today.

_Believe me, Jean, a part of me wants you to know the truth_,Marie thinks as she moves to follow Jean the rest of the way down the hallway.

"So what class are you off to?" Jean asks, turning to grin at the young woman beside her.

"English," Marie replies, returning Jean's a grin.

"English, right…with Ms. Munroe, right..?" Jean asks. Marie gently nods her head.

Marie looks away for a moment to study the hallway that holds photos of all the graduated students from the prior years. Both women seem to be enjoying the silence, and it is only by the unintentional brush of hands that bring the two back to reality.

"Sorry," Jean says, smiling at a mildly taken aback Marie.

"That's ok," Marie manages to reply, while trying to control the bad ideas circulating in her mind. _No, Marie, don't do it! Don't even think about grabbing her hand…that's totally flirting! She'll get pissed! _Marie thinks as she returns her gaze to the graduation photos on the wall. Not a moment later, Marie almost jumps at the feel of Jean's hand entwining with hers. _What's she doing? _Marie thinks as she brings her attention back to the smiling features of Jean Grey.

"Very interesting…" Jean comments.

Marie gulps at the comment before managing to ask, "What's interesting?"

Jean continues to smile at the young woman as she replies, "You're hands are warm—from what I can tell that is..."

_Oh my God…why is she looking at me like that? That's definitely flirtatious…or do I want it to be? _Marie thinks as Jean chuckles at the strange look on the younger woman's face. Marie quickly snaps out of her trance to ask, "What do you mean?" Jean smiles at the young woman and begins to squeeze her a little tighter as she begins to playfully swing the entwined hands back and forth.

Marie could feel the effects of Jean's playfulness run through her body as she tries to control the even more powerful urge to force the woman against the wall and kiss her. But luckily for Marie, that didn't happen.

"Warm hands? Well, when a person has warm hands, it means that they have a big heart…means there is a great and caring person with lots of love to give and to receive," Jean explains.

Marie struggles to keep her somewhat shaky legs moving. "Is that so?" she replies, suddenly brought to the attention of heat pooling between her thighs. _Damn it, it's getting a little hot in here_, Marie thinks.

Jean once again interrupts her thoughts. "Well, it's either that or you're just really hot," Jean states with a smirk.

_What did she just say! _Marie asks herself, forcing her eyes to peer into the beautiful eyes of Jean Grey. _Oh my God! Is she really flirting with me?_

Jean unexpectedly stops. "This is my stop, Marie. I'll see you around, I hope." With that, Jean leaves the hallway and enters her classroom.

_Oh my God…she's not making this crush any easier for me. It's almost as if she wants me- now wait a minute, Marie, this could just be nothing, _Marie thinks as she continues her way to her English class. As she rounds the corner to get to her locker, she continues on with her thoughts of the previous moments. _There's no way Jean would like me in that way. I thought life would be less complicate if it were just an unknown student crush on her older and sexier teacher. _Marie continues her walk back to her classroom with her books now in her hands. _Storm's going to kill me for being late. What will be my excuse? _Marie ponders as she is about to enter her English class. _Well, how about this? 'Sorry for being late, Ms. Munroe, but Ms. Grey preoccupied me by making me want to screw her in the hallways… Yeah, that'll be a good one. Save that quote for the yearbooks!_ Marie thinks in sarcasm, now entering her classroom and going to sit in her seat at the back of the room.

"You may give me you're excuses after class, Ms. D'Ancanto," Storm comments as she waits a moment longer before continuing on with the lesson.

_**Authors Note:**_ The story takes place not long after X-Men 1. And since Marie absorbed Logan in X-Men 1, she currently possesses some of his memories. Just wanted to state why Marie was having this weird flashback and whose flashback it previously belonged to.


	2. Your time will Come

_**Your Time Will Come**_

Walking down the hallway on her way back from her hour—long detention, Marie quickly turns the corner and enters the rec room. After making some popcorn and grabbing one of the DVDs from the large stash in the corner of the room, Marie quickly readies herself for a night on her own. The room is deserted for once, which is strangely unusual since the room is the general hot spot for every mutant student after school.

_I wonder where everyone went_,Marie thinks as she removes the popcorn from the microwave before returning to the couch where she casually drops the bag. After placing the DVD in the machine, Marie returns to her seat on the couch while opening the bag of popcorn. After an hour into the movie, Marie lazily lies down and closes her eyes for a moment. Not a minute later, the tired teen is fast asleep, the movie forgotten as well as the bag of popcorn, which falls from her tired hands onto the floor.

_**The room is bright but small, the light from the sun shining brightly through the big clean window. The faint smell of homemade cookies hangs in the air. The young girl sitting at the kitchen table is munching on one of the cookies, while her grandmother sits across from her watching her happily. **_

"_**Oh, my little sunshine, it's so nice to see you…it feels like ages since the last time you came over for a visit," the old woman says, with her smile still spread across her wrinkly features. **_

"_**I like coming here, Grandma…after all, I do get to eat all the wonderful cookies you make," the little girl responds after finishing the cookie at her mouth. **_

"_**That's nice, dear…you know how much I love to cook for my favorite grandchild," grandma avows with an even wider smile on her features. **_

"_**Grandma, can I have some more cookies?" the little girl, who smiled back at her grandma happily, asks. **_

"_**Of course you can, my dear!" grandma exclaims happily, quickly rising from her chair to get another plate full of cookies for the anticipating little girl. "Another glass of milk, dear..?" grandma asks, and waits for her grandchild to reply. **_

"_**Yes, please, Grandma. You can't have cookies without milk, Grandma, it's just not normal," the little girl replies, as grandma smiles at the younger girl's cute high-pitched voice. **_

"_**You're quiet right, my dear. We mustn't be without milk when we're eating cookies. Here you go," grandma replies as she places the plate with care in front of the little girl, who immediately begins to shove the cookies into her small mouth.**_

"_**Careful, love, what's the hurry?" grandma asks as she moves her skinny wrinkly hand to help remove a full-sized cookie from the young girl's mouth. "After all, you have all the time in the world," grandma adds, returning to her seat. **_

"_**Grandma?" the little girl asks. **_

"_**Yes, my little sunshine?" grandma replies, smiling at the little girl's look of confusion. **_

"_**What's so good about time? I mean…how important is it?" the little girl asks while her grandma smiles warmly at her.**_

"_**When the time is right, my dear, you will know how important time really is. One day you'll know, and when that day comes, my little ray of sunshine…time will be what makes you who you are. Time can change anything…even the things that weren't meant to be changed at all…" grandma finishes with a smile on her face, watching the still confused girl ponder her words. **_

"_**But daddy told me that time can only move forwards. Daddy told me that time can heal all wounds because eventually we'll get over being hurt," the little girl comments. **_

_**Grandma smiles brightly at the girl before asking, "And do you know what your father meant by what he said?" **_

_**The little girl pauses for a moment before simply replying, "No."**_

_**Grandma smiles once again at the little girl before replying, "There are things in life that we can control, my dear…and there are things that we can't control. But don't let that discourage you, my little ray of sunshine. You'll figure everything out. Be patient, Marie, your day will come." **_

Marie awoke with a jolt at the feel of a careful hand brushing away a strand of hair from her pale features. "I thought you would never wake up, Marie," the voice of Jean Grey, who smiles down at the young woman who was unknowingly resting her head on the teacher's lap, comments.

"Huh, shoot, I'm sorry, I'll move," Marie replies apologetically, forcing her dazed self to sit up.

"It's ok, Marie, you didn't have to move. I was comfortable," Jean replies, smirking at the younger woman's confused expression. "You were asleep for awhile…thought I'd have to carry you off to bed."

"What!" Marie exclaims in alarm, the words striking her like a slap to the face. _What the hell does she mean by that?_ Marie thinks.

Jean's alluring chuckle brings her away from her thoughts. "I meant, that I thought that I would have to carry you back to your bed or something…you were pretty far off into sleep, I did even wake you when I gave you a shake" Jean explained as she offered the girl a reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah…huh, sorry about that, I'm still half asleep," Marie explains, offering Jean a smile of her own.

"Must have been one interesting dream," Jean remarks, watching the girl intently.

"Oh? Was I talking in my sleep or something?" Marie asks. _Oh my God, please do not tell me that I was talking in my sleep…how completely embarrassing! _Marie thinks.

"Oh no, you were pretty quiet…but you did look like you were enjoying the dream," Jean replies innocently, glancing from Marie's face to the TV then back to Marie again. "I hope you won't mind…the movie you were watching was over, and since you were fast asleep, I thought you wouldn't mind if I watched something." Jean explains while Marie glances at the TV, trying to guess what movie it was.

After a few moments of trying to figure out what movie it was, Marie asks, "So which movie was it?"

Jean glances at the girl before returning her attention to the movie. "It's called, 'Loving Annabelle'…it's kind of a low key movie."

Marie nods her head in confirmation before asking, "What's it about?"

Jean glances at the younger women again before replying. "It's about a catholic school teacher falling in love with her seventeen year old student…hence, the title, 'Loving Annabelle'," Jean finishes, chuckling at Marie's awkward expression.

_Ok, this is so not a good movie to watch with your female teacher who happens to be the highlight of your life_,Marie muses, suddenly feeling the urge to move. "I think I should go…"

"Don't be silly…stay with me, watch this movie with me…I kind don't want to watch a movie all by myself, kinda depressing," Jean states, grabbing onto Marie's glove covered hand and pulling her back down to the couch to sit with her.

"Ok, sure thing," Marie replies, finding herself sitting right next to her taller teacher.

"Besides, Marie, it will give us time to really get to know each other. I don't see you so much anymore," the teacher utters, glancing at Marie for a moment.

"You would actually want to spend time with me?" Marie asks with a confused look on her young features.

"Well, of course, Marie…you are part of the team, as well as my favorite student," Jean Grey replies.

_Why would she say such things…am I really her favorite student? Maybe that's why I woke up on her lap…I'm way too confused. Maybe I should ask her what I was doing on her lap_.

"There wasn't enough room on the couch, Marie, so I had to move you in order to sit down. I didn't think you would mind if I let you rest your head on my lap…it's not a big deal," Jean explains, staring intently at the somewhat alarmed teen.

"You were reading my mind?" Marie asks in alarm.

Jean chuckles in response before replying, "I didn't have to…you were being obvious."

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry if I…offended you or something," Marie stammers in embarrassment.

Jean chuckles once again. "You didn't offend me, Marie…I shouldn't have done something like that without your permission. I'm sorry for that…I'll be more careful…"

"Don't be silly, Ms. Grey, it's totally fine with me," Marie interrupts. _Oh crap, I shouldn't have interrupted her like that_.

Jean chuckles once again at the teen's comical expression. "So you liked resting on my lap…that's very interesting," Jean comments, as Marie's jaw almost drops to the floor.

"Oh no…I mean…uh, I meant...that I…uh, I don't mind…I mean, I totally…I understand…" the struggling teen replies, her face taking to the color of her embarrassment.

"It's ok, Marie…I was just teasing you," Jean explains, chuckling at Marie's look of distress.

"Very funny, Ms. Grey," Marie responds earnestly, as Jean continues to smirk at Marie's amusing expression.

"Back to the film, I guess," Jean mutters, returning her gaze to the TV screen.

"_**Why won't you talk to me?" Annabelle, who now stands in front of the teacher's desk staring at the woman she is having an affair with, asks. The long pause seems to last forever since Simone refuses to look at the girl directly. "You haven't said a word to me in over two weeks," Annabelle states, keeping her sad eyes glued to Simone's, who still will not look at her, hunched—over form.**_

_**After a moment, Simone finally finds the courage to look Annabelle in the eye and say, "I can't do this." **_

_**The words hang in the air for a moment before Annabelle speaks. "We're not doing anything wrong." She tries to sound convincing and prays that Simone will believe her. But as Simone's next words hit her, Annabelle knew it was coming.**_

"_**I can't do this," Simone states once again, with more certainty in her voice. **_

_**Annabelle keeps her eyes glued on Simone, who can't seem to tear her eyes away from the beautiful young woman she has fallen for so badly. The air in the room is noticeably intense, and after a moment more, it is Annabelle who breaks the mood when she walks away from her heart and leaves the room, leaving a distressed Simone alone in her classroom still standing behind her desk. **_

"So how do you like the movie so far, Marie?" Jean asks.

Marie turns her attention away from the screen to answer her teacher. "I like it, I guess…it's different," she replies.

Jean smiles warmly at the girl before replying. "Indeed it is…wait, why is it so cold in here?" Jean asks when she notices Marie shaking.

"I don't know. Maybe the heater's busted or something," Marie replies with a shrug, as she begins to hold herself tightly in the hopes to stop the shaking.

"Are you going to be ok? You want to get a sweater or something…it's getting colder by the second!" Jean exclaims beginning to shiver.

"No, I'll be ok, I guess," Marie replies, trying to stop shaking.

"Wait, there's a blanket somewhere around here. Let me go get it," Jean suggests, moving from her position on the couch to search for the blanket. After a few minutes, Jean returns to the couch with a large, thick blanket in her hands. "Here we go, found the warmest one," Jean announces, sitting back down on the couch while spreading the blanket over herself and Marie. "This should keep us warm enough until the movie is over," she states, moving her hands under the blanket. "You want to move closer? I mean, we'll be warmer if we're closer together…if you want to, of course," Jean asks, and waits for Marie to reply.

"Sure, I don't mind…it's really getting colder…it's almost as if Bobbi's fooling around with his powers again," Marie says as she moves to sit closer to her teacher. _Oh my God! I'm sitting way too close to Jean! What's going on with her? She's been flirting with me all day…not to mention right now_,Marie thinks as she tries not to jump at the feel of Jean's hand brushing up against hers.

In an attempt to avoid the awkward silence, Marie asks, "So when is this movie over?"

Jean glances at Marie before replying, "Not long…I'd say there's about twenty more minutes left."

Marie nods her head in acknowledgment before asking, "So you've seen this movie before?"

Jean shrugs her shoulders. "A friend of mine recommended this film…I'd never even heard of it before yesterday."

"Cool," Marie states, struggling not to squirm when she feels Jean's hand molding into hers.

"Your hands are still warm," is all Jean says before flashing Marie a strange grin.

"How can you tell that I have warm hands when I'm wearing my gloves?" Marie asks.

Jean turns her head to glance at the girl before replying, "I don't really know for sure…I guess there's only one way to find out." Just then, Jean suddenly takes the girl's gloved hand in her own and begins to remove the glove from the small hand.

"Jean, don't! I don't want to hurt you!" Marie exclaims while trying to jerk her hand away from the telekinetic.

"Trust me, Marie…I've wanted to do this for so long."

"What do you mean?" Marie interrupts just as the glove from her hand slips off and lands somewhere.

"I want to show you something, Marie. I've been practicing a new method to my telekinesis…I wanted to try it out on you and see if it works," Jean explain, as she tries to grab hold of Marie's hand, but is unsuccessful.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea. Please, don't touch my hand, I don't want to hurt you," Marie pleads while struggling to move off the couch, but suddenly finds herself stuck in one spot. "Jean, let me go," Marie continues to plead as Jean raises her hand to hold Marie down with telekinesis.

"Shhhh…don't be alarmed. I want to give you hope," Jean soothes as she moves to sit closer to the immobile teen.

"What are you going to do?" Marie asks, noticing that Jean seems to have abandoned her plan of holding her hand and is now staring at her with a strange expression on her face.

"Trust me," Jean replies, moving closer to the girl.

"What are going to do to me?" Marie inquires, as Jean's lips move even closer to hers.

_**Exactly what you want me to do…I guess I have to work on the lingerie fetish thing, but I think we can work that out later**_,Jean replies through the telekinetic link she emplaced in Marie's mind.

"Holy shit…how did you know about that?" Marie asks out loud.

Jean smirks at Marie's response. "I read minds, remember…and evil sexual grins too,"

Jean replies jokingly, before pressing her lips against Marie's in a gentle kiss.

After a moment, Marie feels Jean's tongue brush up against her bottom lip, and she is more than willing to let her teacher enter her now parted lips. The kiss is slow and sensual and a low moan escapes Marie's throat when she feels Jean's tongue brush up against hers. When the kiss begins to deepen, the pace quickens, as hands begin to roam over clothing, and moans of approval as well as the sound of lips crashing against lips continue for another moment before Jean pulls away with a gasp.

"Ms. Grey, are you ok?" Marie asks, panting, as she watches her teacher trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine. Marie…I just held on longer than I should have," Jean replies, grinning at the young teen, who smiles in relief.

"How did we do that? We were like…in contact for over a minute. I've never done that before!" Marie exclaims in excitement, while Jean watches the girl in amusement.

"It's a new trick I learned. I guess my powers have become stronger over the years. I had no idea that I could build such a strong telekinetic barrier," Jean partly explains while Marie sits back and listens.

"So you made a telekinetic barrier that shielded you from my powers?" Marie struggles to understand.

"That's right…it's just basically me using the telekinesis like a magnet, like two positive magnets instead of the positive and negative charges…forcing objects away from me like a shield," Jean tries to explain.

"But how were we able to touch then?" Marie asks.

"We can touch and feel each other…but the energy that comes from your powers won't touch me, they'll repel…like the effects of using two negative magnets together or two positives together. The attraction between our life sources will not be completely in contact with each other…kinda complicated, isn't it?" Jean finishes her explanation.

Marie nods her head in agreement. "So I can touch you for long periods of time?" Marie asks.

Jean's flushed face begins to go back to it's natural color. "No, I'm not strong enough to keep the barrier open for long. The longest that I can hold you for is just over a minute. I can probably lengthen the time period with more practice…"

"That's awesome!" Marie exclaims.

Jean chuckles at the girl's response. "I'm glad you think you…what's wrong, Marie?"

Jean asks when the expression on Marie's face changes dramatically.

"It's nothing…"

"No it's not, Marie. Tell me," Jean entreats, and waits for the teen to respond.

"What do you feel for me?" Marie finally asks in a rush, her gaze falling to the floor, afraid of the response she might get from her teacher.

"I feel for you as Annabelle feels for Simone," Jean replies, grabbing hold of Marie's hand and holding it tightly.

"Really..?" Marie asks with a smile on her face.

"Of course…you think I flirt with all my students for the hell of it? Believe me, when I found out about your feelings towards me, I wanted more than anything to express the same to you," Jean explains with a smile on her face.

"If you knew that I like you, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Marie inquires as Jean continues to smile at the younger girl.

"Because I like to tease you," Jean replies jokingly.

Marie flashes Jean a confused look as she laughs in amusement. She stars at Jean for a moment, as if trying to decipher that mysterious grin on Jean's lips, and that look of promise in her eyes that makes Marie feel as though the future as something special in store for her, and for Jean as well…

_**Authors Note:**_I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the explanation of how Jean and Marie were able to touch for so long. I tried to explain it as best as I could. Basically, they can touch because Jean's powers are strengthening (she's starting to gain some of phoenixes powers) and now Jean's managed to find a way to build a barrier that would allow her and Marie to touch, although only for a limited time.


	3. Forever to Hold, Forever to be Held

_**Forever to Hold, Forever to be Held**_

Running through the empty hallway with her binder firmly clutched in her grasps, Marie runs, running as fast as she can. Passing the multiple classrooms as her long, dark hair danced wildly behind her while the two permanent white streaks of hair occasionally block her sight. With an impatient hand, Marie brushes the annoying streaks away as she quickly turns the corner. Her binder shifts clumsily in her right hand as she struggles to get past the group of teens that stand in her way.

"Sorry!" Marie exclaims apologetically when her shoulder accidentally shoves one of the teens violently.

"Run, Forest! RUN!" the teen jokingly replies while his friends laugh in amusement.

Marie doesn't bother looking back. She rolls her eyes in annoyance as she continues up the flight of stairs. When she reaches the top of the stairs, she turns to her left only to meet face to face with Dr. Jean Grey, who stands before her with a strange smile on her face. "Ms. Grey! Uh…sorry I was late. I was just…"

"It's ok, Marie…you don't have to explain anything to me-right now, that is—just hurry up and get to class, ok?" Jean replies smirking at Marie's disheveled form.

"Ok," Marie says simply, staring dreamily into Jean's gentle eyes as Jean stares back.

"Try not to be late for my class again, ok?" Jean states, letting a gentle hand brush away a strand of hair from Marie's face.

Marie continues to stare deeply into her teacher's eyes. "Ok," she responds quietly while Jean watches the girl with great interest. "I'll go now…I'm sorry." Marie moves to get around her taller teacher.

"Marie," Jean calls out with a smirk.

"Yeah..?" Marie asks, turning to face the amused telekinetic.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jean asks innocently while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah…it's 2:00…I'm soooo sorry that I missed half your class! I totally didn't mean to…I didn't sleep last night and when I did…"

"It's not 2:00, Marie…it's 3:00," Jean informs the young teen with a smirk, watching the young girl's shell-shocked expression. The room falls silent for a moment as Marie struggles to think of a good thing to say at the moment, but can think of nothing that will save her from a definite detention. Jean watches the girl in amusement before deciding to finally speaking to the panicked girl.

"Skipping the entire day of school will call for a hefty punishment, Marie."

Marie gulps in panic then forces out a squeaky reply. "I know."

"Leave your binder and books in your dorm room…then come and see me in my office in the med-lab. We'll discuss your full punishment there." With that said Jean turns herself around and makes her way across the hall in the direction of the med-lab, leaving a flustered Marie on her way back to her dorm room cursing the entire way there.

After returning her books to her dorm room, Marie stands by the door of the med-lab and waits for a moment, eying the door in contempt while struggling to will herself to enter the room, and face her verdict. She does not want to be alone with the woman, which confuses her even more.

_Why am I afraid to see her? She kissed me last night, and told me that she liked me…so, why am I so scared to be alone with her when I know that she likes me? What am I going to say to her when she sees me? What will she say to me when I finally get my ass in that room? Will she kiss me again? Or will she just give me my punishment and send me on my way? Am I even her girlfriend? Maybe we're just friends?_ Marie thinks before finally forcing herself to enter the room, where Jean awaits her patiently.

As the heavy metal doors seal shut behind her, Marie cautiously searches the room with her eyes, looking for her teacher, but not finding her anywhere. As Marie moves deeper into the room, she can't help but notice a thin piece of paper resting on the med-table. As she moves to grasp the paper gently in her hands, she raises her eyebrow in curiosity, flipping the paper around to find a short message, written for her.

_**Marie,**_

_**You're an angel fallen from heaven  
You will never fall again  
Not when you're in my arms  
Forever to hold, forever to be held  
My angel fallen from heaven  
You're descent is God's biggest mistake  
For letting an angel roam on earth  
I'll never let him have you  
You'll be my angel to hold  
My beautiful, divine angel  
Forever to hold, forever to be held**_

As Marie finishes reading the poem, a gentle smile curls her lips as a few tears unexpectedly fall from her eyes and travels down her cheeks. Marie is so caught up with the beautiful words of the poet that she hasn't realized the tall figure of Jean Grey is standing behind her. After Marie finishes reading the poem for a second time, she turns the page over and studies the back in the hope of discovering the name of the poet. With a carefully placed hand, Jean positions a loving hold around her student's waist from behind. When Marie feels the touch, she can't help but jolt in surprise. But as soon as she realizes whom it is holding her so gently, she quickly relaxes into the hold.

"Ms Grey," Marie breathes out with a smile on her face.

Jean lets her body mold into the body of the girl she is holding, letting a warm smile play across her lips as she whispers the girl's name.

"Marie." Then, she lets her hand roam up and down Marie's arm soothingly.

"You wrote this poem?" Marie asked after a moment.

Jean chuckled warmly at the question. "Yes…did you like it?" Jean asks hopefully. After a moment, Jean lets the girl move and Marie quickly turns to gaze up at the tall woman standing before her.

She smiles at her teacher as she says, "Your poem…what you wrote…it is the nicest thing anyone has ever said or done for me…I don't know what to say…" Before Marie can finish, the soft, gentle lips of Jean Grey, fall upon her in a loving and alluring kiss.

Her lips grow numb and tingly as Jean continues to gently nip at her young lover's lips, until Marie finds the courage in her to kiss her teacher back. Gently at first, the kiss soon progresses deeper and deeper, Marie and Jean holding onto each other, never wanting to let the other go. As the minutes pass, the young lovers soon take their desires towards the long steel table that is situated only a few steps away. When Jean hoists her young love to sit on the lab table, she continues to kiss her, ever so gently. With her hands holding herself upright on the table, Marie can't help but release a soft moan when she feels Jean's tongue move across her lips teasingly. Jean chuckles when she hears the young girl's moan of approval, and before long, she begins to move gentle kisses down the girl's neck, resting at her pulse point. Jean's hands begin to move up Marie's body while the girl's legs hug Jean's waist, bringing her teacher closer

Careful not to leave a mark, Jean lightly sucks on the girl's pulse point, grinning with every moan that escapes Marie's lips. She licks a wet trail up and down Marie's neck before ending it with a kiss as her hands moves under Marie's shirt and gently caresses the young skin underneath it. As Jean tilts her head to stare into Marie's dark brown eyes, she soon feels Marie's lips latch onto hers in a passionate, needy kiss. It doesn't take long before the romantic mood set by Jean's poem and tenderness turns into a passionate need to feel more of the other. Things are getting too hot too fast. And when Jean starts to move a shaky hand to the girl's breast, she suddenly stops. Not a moment later, the hand is gone from Marie's shirt, along with Jean's seductive lips. When the girl opens her eyes in confusion, the sight before her frightens her.

"JEAN!" Marie exclaims, her eyes growing wide in shock as her teacher's drained features stumble to the ground. "Oh my God…what have I done?" Marie whispers as she reluctantly moves to Jean's side, careful not to let her skin make contact with Jean's as she struggles to figure out what she should do next.

The girl watches for a moment longer, and tears start to flood her eyes as she carefully places her hands on the clothed part of Jean's shoulders, shaking them slightly in the hope to awaken her.

"Jean, wake up, please! I don't know what to do…should I go get the professor? What do I do, Jean? If I get help everyone will know about us…what do I do?" Marie exclaims, quickly abandoning the task of shaking her teacher awake. "Oh my God..!" Marie yells at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes and feeling the tears stream down her face. _I have to tell someone…I have to get help! _Marie thinks as she quickly exits the room, only to bump into Ororo Munroe.


	4. Explanations

_**Explanations **_

"Storm..!" Marie exclaimed, tears streaming down her young cheeks.

"Marie? What's wrong?" Ororo asks as she struggles to contain the hysterical teen. Her hands move to embrace the girl as she struggles to understand Marie's frantic words.

"Jean…" is all Marie is able to say as she looks in the direction of the med-lab. Ororo's eyes follow Marie's.

"What about her? Is she hurt?" Ororo presses further, watching Marie's reddened eyes, from the crying, as well as the wet stream of tears trailing down her cheeks.

Marie nods her head fiercely then guides Ororo through the doors of the med-lab to reveal the form of Jean Grey, still lying on the floor.

"Oh my God..!" Ororo exclaims and soon rushes towards her fallen friend, immediately checking her pulse, while Marie stands back and watches in agonizing worry.

"Jean, can you hear me?" Ororo calls out to the woman while shaking her lightly.

When Jean doesn't reply, Ororo tries her best to heave the taller woman up and onto the med-lab table.

"Marie, I'm going to need you to grab Jean's legs and help me place her on the lab table," Ororo commands when she decides that she doesn't want to risk any more injury to her already unconscious friend.

"No, I can't!" Marie replies through tears as she shakes her head violently.

"You have to, Marie. I don't want to risk moving her too violently. I don't want to make the injury worse," Ororo explains while trying to keep Jean's head in one position.

"But my skin…"

"Forget about your skin and help me with Jean!" Ororo snaps back, beginning to grow impatient with the weepy teen.

At the sudden tone in Ororo's voice, Marie jerks back into reality and soon finds herself holding Jean by her legs and supporting her onto the lab table, where not too long before she was enjoying Jean's tender kisses. With Jean's body now safely on the lab table, Ororo quickly begins to hook Jean up to the heart monitor. And as Marie sits there, watching Jean with a vacant look, Ororo starts to press the girl for answers.

"What the hell happened down here?" Ororo asks, occasionally glancing at the girl, who is starting to calm down.

With her eyes still glued to Jean, Marie replies as best and as simply as she can. "My skin accidentally touched hers."

"So it seems," Ororo comments, moving over to the monitor and begins tapping buttons.

"How did her skin manage to touch yours? What were you two doing down here?" Ororo presses further, worry for her friend evident on her delicate features.

Marie pauses for a moment, struggling to find the words that will answer both Ororo's question as well as keep the woman in the dark for what was really going on between Jean and herself. She shifts in her unease as her heart begins to pound fiercely in her ears, while she ponders an excuse that will cover up the truth.

"You shouldn't have been down here anyway. Students aren't permitted to be down here unless they have a reason or it's an emergency," Ororo presses, giving Marie a questioning look.

"It was an emergency," Marie replies, struggling to say something other than the real reason she was with Jean.

"Oh really…then…what was the emergency?" Ororo asks, watching Marie closely.

"I had to talk to Jean about a very personal matter," Marie replies, drying her eyes with her gloved fingers.

Ororo watches Marie closely as she asks, "What kind of personal matter were you two speaking about?"

"Something really personal, something I don't want to talk about right now," Marie replies while moving her eyes from Jean's unconscious form to Ororo.

"If you two were only talking, then how did you manage to make contact with her skin?" Ororo questions with deep puzzlement evident on her features and taking note that Marie is still wearing her gloves.

Not knowing what else to say, Marie says the first thing that comes to her head. "I wasn't feeling well."

Ororo gives the girl another look of confusion before tapping a few more things into the computer. "You weren't feeling well?"

"Uh huh," Marie replies quickly, while nodding her head slightly. Ororo sighs heavily as she moves away from the monitor to check on Jean.

"So let me get this straight…you went to talk to Jean about a personal matter, and then you started feeling sick?"

"Right," Marie replies quickly before Ororo continues.

"Then Jean accidentally touched you, resulting in you draining her?"

"That's right…she, uh, touched my forehead to check my temperature," Marie relates.

Ororo flashes Marie another look of confusion as she replies knowingly. "But that's strange…why would Jean touch your forehead to take your temperature when she knows that she can't touch you? This doesn't make any logical sense."

Marie responds with a shrug while trying not to look half as nervous as she currently feels. "Why did you let her touch you?" Ororo inquires while hooking up more wires and machines to monitor Jean's current state.

"I, uh…I guess Jean and I weren't thinking straight. She didn't touch me for that long. I didn't think my powers would absorb her that quickly," Marie explains as best as she can, her eyes now focused on Jean's unconscious body.

She stays quiet for a while, appreciating Ororo's silence as meaning that the older woman, partly, accepts Marie's excuse. And as far as Marie is concerned…that has to be a good thing.

"Is she going to be ok?" Marie asks, as her eyes watching Jean's form anxiously. She moves her eyes from Jean's body, to Jean's stats, to Ororo's busy fingers typing on the monitor behind her.

It takes a moment longer before Ororo responds with a heavy sigh and a look of confidence. "Yeah, she should be fine. It doesn't look like you drained too much from her. I'm sure she'll be awake by tonight. And I don't think she got a concussion from the fall, luckily, so yes…she'll be fine."

Marie releases a heavy sigh of relief as she moves to stand by Jean's side, but also being mindful of where her hands are in reference to Jean's exposed flesh.

"Why don't you go back to your dorm or something? Jean isn't going anywhere soon, at least not for now," Ororo comments, moving to stand next to the teen.

Marie raises her head and looks at Ororo for a moment before returning her gaze to Jean.

"I don't want to leave. I want to be here when she wakes up, to make sure she's alright," Marie replies.

"Sorry, Marie, I can't let you do that. Besides, I don't mind staying here to take care of Jean. I'll tell you what. I'll call you when she wakes up and then you can see for yourself that she's ok," Ororo suggests cheerfully, feeling sympathy for Marie, knowing just how much Marie resents her powers, especially now.

"Ok," Marie answers after a moment. She looks at Ororo, then back to Jean before turning around and making her way out of the med-lab.

When the doors close shut behind her, Ororo continues to tend to Jean's needs. As she checks the scans that she has run while talking to Marie, she notices something out of the corner of her eye.

"What's this?" Ororo asks herself, quickly making her way towards the white object on the floor. When she knelt down and picked it up, her eyes quickly scanned the contents of the page.

"A love poem..?" Ororo says out loud, her eyebrows rising in response to the note's contents. She continues reading up to the last line, where Marie's name reveals the poem's intended audience.

"A love note for Marie..?" Ororo says out loud once again, not at all embarrassed with the fact that she was talking.

"This handwriting looks awfully familiar…" Ororo continues with the thought, trying to remember whose handwriting it reminds her of.

She furrows her eyebrows and bites her lip as she struggles to put a name to the all too familiar handwriting, but before she can think anymore about it, a low moan disrupts her attention.

"Jean? How are you feeling?" Ororo asks, making her way towards the flame-haired beauty.

"Marie?" Jean mumbles in response in her state of disorientation.

Ororo grins as she replies in her soft-spoken manner. "Nope, it's me Ororo. Marie's not here right now, but…I have her love note."

Jean's eyes widen at hearing this in a look of pure shock as she moves her head to the side to see her love note to Marie in Ororo's hands.

_Oh shit_, Jean thinks.

_**Authors Note:**_Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. Life's been getting in the way. It doesn't help that I have a broken modem, which now I'm using an ancient one in which I can't read half of what's on the screen. lol


	5. Dinner is Served

_**Dinner is Served… **_

The dinning room is filled with laughter and talkative children, as the hungry students collect their meals and make their way back to their seats. The alluring aroma of Shepard's pie fills the room, while the children sit at their places and feast on their meal greedily. With her plate firmly in hand, Marie carefully makes her way to her seat, where her friends sit in wait for her. As she quickly places her meal down and casually sits in her usual place, she grins and smiles as well as engages in conversation with her friends.

"…So Pyro whips up this big fireball and lights the globe on fire!" Jubilee states through a toothy smile, watching her friends laugh in response, before continuing with the rest of the story. "And the best part…is the look on Storm's face when she turned around and saw the globe engulfed in flames!" At that, Jubilee can't resist the urge to burst into fits of laughter, followed by her friends, who laugh in unison.

Despite the fact that Marie is still feeling the guilt of causing harm to Jean, she still manages to enjoy her meal with her friends. As she tries to maintain her current good mood, the feeling of watchful eyes soon brings her attention scattering around the room. With her fork still shoveling food into her mouth, Marie continues to scan the rows of people for the eyes that seem to leave her feeling unusually naked and tingly. When she can't find the eyes that are staring at her, she quickly decides to abandon her search, and returns her attention to her friends, as well as what is left of her food.

_**I love watching you…**_a soothing voice purrs into Marie's mind.

"What did you say?" Marie rejoins curiously, mistaking the voice as being from her friend Kitty, who returns the curious look with one of her own.

"What?"

"Did you just…say something to me?" Marie asks, her features mirroring Kitty's confusion.

"No…I didn't say anything," Kitty replies with an awkward look, before returning her attention to Jubilee, and leaving Marie to ponder the words of the unknown speaker

_**I'm shocked that you don't know the sound of my voice when you hear it! …**_the voice speaks again, jokingly, causing Marie to search the crowd of people again, seeking of the owner of the pleasant voice. _**Over here, Marie… **_the voice converses again, a slight notion of amusement in the voice.

"Where..?" Marie inquires out loud, her eyes still trying to find the owner of the voice.

_**Follow you're heart…**_the voice soothes once again, a light chuckle from the voice now entering Marie's confused and strangely aroused mind.

_Follow your heart? Jean? Oh my God, it's Jean! Why didn't I piece that together sooner? Damn it, I'm so stupid sometimes! _Marie thinks, her eyes now searching for Jean. After a moment, Marie quickly lets her gaze fall upon the teacher's table on the other side of the room, to find a pair of hungry eyes staring back at her.

_**It's about time you found me, **_Jean's voice trails into Marie's mind, her eyes watching Marie's closely as she bites her bottom lip affectionately. _**I set a telepathic link between us. We can share thoughts with each other now…is that ok? **_Jean asks, her brows burrowing in momentary worry.

_**Of course! **_Marie manages to reply through the link, her face forming a questionable look as she struggles to understand how exactly the link between two minds works. _**Did you hear me?**_ Marie asks through the link, unsure whether or not she was using the link correctly.

With a light chuckle, Jean shakes her head in affirmation, her eyes still firmly planted on Marie's young features.

_**I know it seems weird to talk to someone with your thoughts, but…you'll get used to it the more often you do it, **_Jean explains calmly, a sweet smile now forming on her lips.

Marie returns the sweet smile with a smile of her own, before remembering the events that unfolded not too long ago.

_**Jean! I'm so sorry about what happened earlier…I didn't mean to drain you! If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please tell me! **_Marie apologizes quickly, her hands fidgeting nervously as her face contorts into a look of worry.

_**It's ok, Marie. It wasn't your fault. If I remember correctly, it was me that kissed you first**_**…**Jean replies, stopping mid sentence to lick her lips seductively, and causing Marie to tremble in arousal. _**And as for your offer…what exactly do you have in mind? **_Jean asks in a strangely erotic tone. She laughs in amusement as she watches Marie's face contort into a comical expression. And as Jean watches Marie struggle to control her trembling, she slyly leans forward and begins to send suggestive looks down Marie's way.

_**Uhhh…whatever you want to do is fine with me**_**…**Marie finally manages to reply, after a long moment, her face reddening by the second.

_**Ok…how about a date? **_Jean suggests, reaching for her wine glass and drinking from it, never breaking eye contact with Marie.

_**A date! When?**_ Marie replies with a look of alarm, and almost knocking over her glass of milk by mistake.

_**Tonight…after dinner**_Jean instructs shortly, her attention never wavering from Marie's eyes.

Marie is about to reply when Kitty's voice brings her attention away from Jean.

"Hey, Rogue! Can you pass Jamie the salt?"

"The what? Oh, right, the salt…yeah, sure," Marie replies after a moment, her hands trembling slightly. She grabs for the salt, which rests a short distance away from her left hand, and quickly passes it to Kitty, who then passes it straight to Jamie.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kitty asks after a moment, watching Marie's hand tremble before quickly pulling it away from Kitty's view.

"Yeah, I'm fine…why do you ask?" Marie replies as calmly as possible.

"Just asking…" Kitty responds, shortly before returning her attention back to Jamie.

After a moment, when Marie is convinced that everyone is busy with their own conversation, and won't be paying much attention to her, she quickly seeks out Jean's gaze.

_**You want to go on a date after dinner? **_

_**Why not? **_Jean counters, her eyes still fixed firmly on Marie.

_**Well, what if we get caught? **_

_**We won't. We'll leave the mansion at 11:00—when everyone is either asleep or in their dorm room—and catch a quick show at the theater then come straight back. We won't get caught. I promise you…**_Jean responds convincingly. Marie smirks as she tries to maintain the raging emotions inside of her, as well as the conflict of whether or not going out on a date with her teacher is such a good idea. She thinks about the situation for a moment longer before Jean's voice enters her mind once again. _**You'll have fun, I promise! **_And with that, Marie's mind is made up, knowing that she can't let a moment like this slip away from her, not when there was a possibility of kissing Jean once again.

_**Ok…**_Marie replies, a grin now plastered on her young, desirable lips.

She watches Jean closely for a few precious moments, and when Jean's attention is captured away from her, Marie feels as though the loss of the eye contact is enough to kill her. It seems as though Jean holds all the control in the relationship so far, and Marie is just the inexperienced teen, who can't control her body whenever Jean flashes her a sexy smile. Marie watches as Jean continues to send her seductive smiles, winks, and looks that cause the girl to cross her legs in response to the building arousal between her thighs. She rests her head on one hand, and tries to keep her mind off the heat pooling between her legs, since she can feel as well as hear Jean's telepathic words whispering into her ear. She closes her eyes, as she can't help but listen to Jean's erotic whispering in her mind, which makes it seems as though Jean is right next to her. But when she opens her eyes, Jean is still sitting at the other end of the room.

_**What will you wear to our date?**_ Jean asks, her voice low and husky, causing Marie to whimper unexpectedly.

"Are you ok?" Jubilee's voice calls out to Marie, causing the girl to reopen her eyes and blush madly at the worried glances she is receiving from almost everyone at the table.

"Yeah…I'm, uh, fine…just a little hot," Marie replies, her eyes refusing to look anyone directly in the eyes.

"Uh, ok…" Jubilee says with a curious look, before returning back to her previous conversation with Kitty and Jamie.

_**I didn't think my words had that much of an affect on you**_Jean states in amusement. Marie smirks in response.

With her head bowed down, and her eyes closed shut for another moment, Marie tries to focus on anything other than Jean's influence on her sexual need. She is deep in concentration when suddenly an outstretched hand moves to place itself across her forehead, resulting in Marie jerking into full attention.

"Man! You're hot!" Pyro exclaims, pulling his hand quickly away from Marie's head. "You should get that looked at. I mean, hot, sweaty, and grinning to yourself isn't a good sign…"

"Shut up, John!" Marie retorts harshly, her eyes rolling back in annoyance then focuses in on John's ignited lighter. "You should know better than to risk touching or pissing off a girl who could kill you in a matter of seconds," Marie finishes with a sly grin then opening her palm to reveal a ball of fire.

"How did you absorb so much of my powers? I barley touched you," John complains as he put his lighter away.

Marie extinguished the flame in her palm. "Not long enough to kill you…but certainly long enough to grab some of your power," Marie declares with a triumphant grin before turning around to face the rest of her friends.

"He's right, Rogue. You've been blushing, sweating, moaning, and grinning to yourself since you sat down! Maybe you should have Ms. Grey take a look at you…" Kitty suggests with a look of worry on her young childish features.

"Guys, I'm fine! I'm just…a little…hot," Marie explains cautiously, watching her friends stare back at her with worry and suspicion. "Well, if you guys care that much about my well being then…I guess I'll go get some rest or something…" Marie finishes and slowly makes her way towards the main hall leading to her dorm room.

She doesn't even make it to the stairs before Jean's hand grabs her forearm.

"Marie…" Jean calls out to the girl, who quickly turns around to find Jean's lips pressed lightly against hers in a gentle kiss. "I'll see you tonight…" Jean says in a low voice as she quickly parts from Marie to return to the dining hall.

Marie watches Jean go, with a dazed look on her young features while her hand moves to place itself over her now tingling lips. She feels her heart beating furiously in her chest as the need brought on by that kiss begins to form deep within her.

"Wow…" Marie mutters, watching Jean go. _I can't wait 'til tonight!_…She thinks before slowly making her way up the stairs leading up to her dorm room.


	6. First Date

_**First Date**_

After successfully applying her make-up, Marie quickly looks herself over, while trying desperately to calm her shaky nerves.

"Ok! Uh…my low-rise jeans with my long, tight, red shirt—does this look ok?" Marie asks herself as she looks into the mirror with a worried expression.

"You look jumpable," a voice purrs behind Marie, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek as a pair of arms wraps themselves around Marie's waist.

"Jean! I thought I was supposed to meet you at midnight?" Marie exclaims, watching Jean's hungry eyes through the mirror.

"Yeah, I know," Jean replies before placing a gentle kiss on Marie's neck, causing the girl to moan unexpectedly.

"It's 11:30," Marie enlightens, her pulse quickening at the feel of Jean's breasts against her back.

Jean smiles then chuckles lightly as she rests the side of her face against Marie's, her eyes glinting as her smile reveals the happiness that she feeling.

"I couldn't wait to see you…but if you want me to leave, I suppose I could—"

"Don't be silly!" Marie interrupts quickly, soon finding herself spinning around to face Jean. Jean smiles at the young girl's cuteness, as her hands quickly find themselves back on Marie's waist once again. "It's just that I wanted to make sure that I looked ok for our date…" Marie states with a blush as she looked away.

"Marie, you look good in everything," Jean comments with a smile before reaching for Marie's chin and guiding the girl towards her waiting lips.

After placing a quick kiss on the girl's lips, Jean suddenly pulls away, but not before grabbing Marie's hand and holding it securely in hers.

"You ready to go?" Jean asks her eyes and smile brightening Marie's very existence.

"Yeah…" Marie replies with a smile and soon finds herself following Jean out the bathroom door and down the hallway.

"Which car are we taking?" Marie asks as she enters the garage with Jean in front of her.

"That one…" Jean replies, pointing a long finger in the direction of a sparkling clean blue car.

"But that's Scott's car…" Marie protests with a frown, eying Jean curiously.

"So what? It's not like he's going to find out, right?" Jean replies with a smirk, grabbing Marie's hand and guiding the girl towards the blue car.

Marie laughs as she lets Jean pull her towards their ride, her nerves struggling to calm themselves. She soon finds herself sitting in the passenger side of Scott's car, with Jean putting the key into the ignition. After pressing the button that will raise the garage door, Jean puts the car into drive and slowly maneuvers the car out of the garage and down the road.

"So, are you ready for our date?" Jean asks, pressing another button that will open the large gate before them.

"You bet!" Marie replies, watching Jean command the car to go past the gate before stopping once again.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've been waiting a long time for this night…" Jean states through a happy smile then presses the button to close the garage door and another button to close the gate behind her.

"How long..?" Marie asks out of curiosity, watching Jean intently, while waiting desperately to hear how long the woman has been obsessing over her.

"Since the day you entered my life…" Jean reveals with a look of longing in her eyes, before commanding the car to drive them to their destination.

After parking Scott's car in the parking lot of the movie theater, Marie and Jean get out of the car, and make their way towards the doors of the movie theater. Both women are feeling a slight twinge of anxiety, as their nerves threaten to keep them silent for the rest of the night. But it is Marie who breaks the nervous silence, when both women approach the glass doors of the movie theater.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Marie asks with a smile, holding the door open for Jean.

"Well, how about that new romance flick?" Jean suggests as she walks in.

"That sounds good…" Marie replies with a shrug, moving to stand next to her date.

"You're not a fan of romance movies, are you?" Jean inquires with a smirk, watching Marie struggle to respond.

"No, I like romance movies! Which one do you want to see?" Jean can't help but giggle at Marie as she nudges her young date playfully.

"You are such a liar!"

"Am not..!" Marie counters with a look of shock, nudging Jean back playfully.

"You hate romance movies! I heard you say so when you were talking to Kitty the other day!" Jean remarks slyly as she watches Marie's face contort into another look of shock.

"Well…well, you must have heard differently, because I live for romance movies!" Marie replies jokingly. Jean just shakes her head and laughs in amusement.

"Why must you continue to lie to me? I know for a fact that you hate romance movies because of all the kissing and romantic stuff! And from what I heard…it's because watching people make out arouses you—"

"It does not!" Marie shoots back through an uncomfortable laugh, trying to control the embarrassment that began to take color in her cheeks.

"Awww, don't be so embarrassed…I was only teasing you," Jean says with a smirk.

Marie watches with a curious look on her face as Jean turns her attention to the boy sitting behind the ticket stand, and mouths a few words to him, who responds with a nod before handing two tickets to Jean.

"I had no idea that teachers can be so mean…" Marie says, listening to Jean laugh in response.

"And I had no idea that students can get extremely aroused by the sight of people making out…"

"You are so mean!" Marie interrupts with a smirk, as Jean continues to poke fun at her young and slightly embarrassed date.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Marie asks as she follows Jean down the hallway.

"A horror movie," Jean replies with a smile, leading Marie into the room where their movie is playing.

"Interesting…"

"What?" Jean asks as she flashes Marie a questioning look.

"I just didn't expect to see a horror movie on a date…"

"Don't tell me horror movies scare you," Jean teases with a smirk as she leads Marie to the very last row, and directs her to sit down.

"No! It's just…I was prepared to see a chick flick and all—" Marie tries to explain before being silenced by Jean's lips in a quick yet electrifying kiss.

"Don't worry, Marie…I'll hold you if you get scared," Jean states with a grin that makes Marie's heart skip a beat.

"Don't tell me that you brought me to a horror movie on our first date so that we could make out the whole time?" Marie questions, letting her gaze roam the empty theater.

Jean watches Marie with intensity in her eyes, and silently wonders if she is moving too fast for the young woman.

_Oh shit…maybe I am moving a little too fast! What was I thinking? Making out on the first date? What's wrong with me? A kiss or two may be ok-but making out? Damn it, Jean, pull yourself together!_ Jean thinks before grabbing for Marie's hand to get her attention.

"Do you want to see something else? I think "Music & Lyrics" is playing in the other room…"

Marie flashes Jean a curious look before responding to Jean's suggestion. "Don't be silly…I want to watch this movie with you-even though I have no idea what we're watching," Marie replies with a smile as Jean smiles back at her.

"We're watching 'The Messengers'," Jean relates as she tries to fight off the urge to kiss Marie again.

"That sounds awesome!" Marie enthuses, eying Jean happily. "Now all we need is some popcorn and we are good to go," Marie finishes as she rises from her seat.

"Don't worry about it," Jean tells her quickly as her hand goes out to gently grasp Marie's arm. "Someone will be here shortly to give us our pop corn and drinks…" Jean finishes with a smile as she watches Marie fall back into her chair.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" Marie inquires with a smirk and leans in to be closer to Jean.

"Of course..!" Jean replies as a soft chuckle escapes her lips.

Jean is about to open her mouth again, when the voice of a young man carrying two large bags of popcorn and two large drinks interrupts her.

"The movie should start in a minute—enjoy…" he states quickly and unenthusiastically, as he roughly hands the popcorn bags and drinks to Marie and Jean, before scurrying away.

"Wow, what great service…" Marie comments before placing her drink in the cup holder.

"What an asshole…" Marie continues as she considers the idea of going up to the young man and smacking him upside the head, especially when she notices that her drink is mostly ice.

"Well, if it would make you happy…I'll turn his brain into mush!" Jean suggests, somewhat seriously, as she begins munching on some of her popcorn.

"I'm sure you would…" Marie says sarcastically.

"Well, actually, maybe I wouldn't…but I would be willing to do almost anything you ask of me," Jean reveals with a nod as she watches Marie out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh really..?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok…well…now that I'm dating Dr. Jean Grey…does that mean that I get a 100 percent on my next test?"

"In your dreams," Jean replies with a laugh and throwing a fist full of popcorn at Marie.

"Hey!" Marie exclaims with a laugh, as Jean continues to chuckle, while shaking her head from side to side.

"I can't believe you'd ask me to cheat for you," Jean comments.

"Ok…so you won't help me academically…so…how about…" Marie pretends to think as Jean watches her with a look of amusement.

After a moment, Marie flashes Jean a sexy grin before leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

"Marie!" Jean exclaims loudly, smacking Marie playfully on the arm before grabbing another fist full of popcorn, which ultimately ends up in Marie's face. "I can't believe that you would even ask me to do that!" Jean continues, tossing another fist full of popcorn at Marie, who roars in laughter.

"I'm joking!" Marie rejoins through a smile while Jean bites her lip and shakes her head, pretending to be offended by what Marie has asked her.

"I'm never going to be able to look at you the same way."

"I was joking!" Marie emphasizes with great difficulty, as she can't seem to stop laughing.

"You are such a devil, Marie! Making me feel guilty about wanting to make out with you on our first date…yet you want me to go down on you?" Jean says, trying desperately to maintain her serious composure-but failing miserably.

"I didn't mean it! I swear! I was joking with you…I honestly wanted to know what you would say if I asked you!" Marie tries to explain, just as Jean removes herself from her seat to stand directly in front of Marie.

"You want me to give you oral? You'll have to unbutton first…" Jean states with a grin as Marie continues to laugh uncontrollably.

"I was just…being…stupid," Marie states, shaking her head as she tries to control her unregulated breathing.

"Spread your legs," Jean orders, helping Marie spread her legs.

"Jean, I was only joking! Please sit down…"

"Uh huh..? So now you don't want me to go down on you?" Jean questions with a smirk as she bends down on both knees and kneels before the still laughing teen.

"Jeanie! I was joking…come sit next to me," Marie requests with tears of laughter in her eyes, and patting the chair beside her.

"Well, since I'm already down here, I might as well have a little fun…" Jean comments before flashing Marie a wicked grin, and her fingers roam to rest on Marie's stomach.

"Oh really..? And what kind of fun will you have in under two minutes?" Marie asks before screaming in laughter at the feel of Jean's fingers against her ribs. She laughs and continues to cry as she tries to protect her ticklish tummy from Jean's merciless fingers.

"Only the best for my little devil," Jean remarks as she continues to tickle Marie.

"Stop…before I pee myself!" Marie manages to say while still trying to fight off Jean's well—placed fingers.

"Ok, ok! Just don't pee yourself!" Jean replies with a laugh, but stops tickling Marie long enough to stand to her full height.

Now standing, Marie finds herself in a tight embrace in Jean's arms. It takes her a moment to realize that the movie has started, and that the lights have turned off to reveal the darkness that now hugs the room. But all Marie can think about is how natural it feels holding Jean. And when she moves her head back to capture Jean's lips with her own, she feels like she's kissed those lips a thousand times before. When the kiss ends, Marie can't help but grin when she remembers the comical events that took place just moments ago.

"When we can touch for longer periods…I'll be more than glad to go down on you…"

"I was just trying to get a rise out of you. I don't want you to think that because we're dating that you are obligated to do things like that…" Marie interrupts truthfully, watching herself to make sure that her skin isn't touching Jean's. "Seriously, Jean…I don't care about that. Just as long as we can laugh and have fun like we did just now—then you'll be giving me everything that I could ever need in a relationship…happiness. Besides, I'm not that big of a horn dog."

"Oh no..?"

"No…I was just getting you back for teasing me during dinner," Marie replies with a laugh. Jean can't help but chuckle.

"Marie D'Ancanto, you are the devil!" Jean comments with a smile as she sits down, pulling Marie down with her so the girl can sit on her lap.

"Besides...I doubt we could get far in under two minutes," Marie remarks with a grin.

"Watch the movie, horn dog," Jean responds with a grin of her own, and slapping her girl's wrist playfully.

Half way into the movie, Marie leans back as to whisper in Jean's ear. "I have to go to the washroom…I'll be right back."

"Ok," Jean replies, as she leans in to whisper back.

Marie smiles and quickly gets up, but before she can make her way towards the washroom, she is stopped by Jean's gentle touch.

"Wash your hands," Jean adds playfully, smiling at the sight of Marie rolling her eyes.

"Just for you," Marie replies before pulling herself out of Jean's hold and making her way towards the washroom.

After going to the washroom, and making sure her hands are washed, she quickly makes her way back to Jean. With a smile firmly planted on her face, Marie returns to Jean's embrace with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Jean asks.

Marie takes her moistened hand and places it against Jean's face before replying, "Oops! I forgot to wash my hands…"

"Marie!"

"Joking..!" Marie says with a laugh as Jean pokes the girl playfully in the ribs.

"I had no idea that you are such a mischievous little devil! Most people would look at your innocent, beautiful face and see an angel—but now I know different!" Jean comments as she listens to Marie laugh in amusement.

"Well…God gave me a face of an angel so no one would suspect the devil in me…" Marie counters, nipping at Jean's lips playfully.

"God do I know it now…" Jean replies with a smirk, wrapping her arms around Marie's waist in a warm embrace.

"Shit!"

"What?" Jean asks as she watches Marie jump to her feet.

"I think I left my cell in the bathroom…I'll be right back," Marie explains as she quickly makes her way to the washroom for the second time in under five minutes.

After finding her phone on the washroom counter, Marie quickly leaves the washroom and attempts to make her way back to Jean, when something catches her eye.

_Oh shit, it's Storm! _Marie thinks as her eyes focus in on the delicate form of her fellow X-Men, who is waiting in line at the concession stand with an unidentified man standing next to her. Without even thinking, Marie quickly makes a run for it and soon finds her way to Jean in a huff.

"Jean!" Marie cries out, running up the isle with her hands waving in the air. "Jean, we have to go! NOW..!" Marie exclaims, grabbing Jean's hand and guiding the confused woman towards the exit.

"Hey! Hold on a minute! What's going on?"

"It's Storm! She's here!" Marie explains as she guides Jean towards the door that has the bright red 'exit' sign above it.

"Where..?" Jean asks with slight alarm, as she follows Marie through the door and into the cool night air.

"I was coming out of the washroom, right?"

"Right"

"And I was just walking by when I noticed something familiar out of the corner of my eye, right?"

"Right"

"Well…I turn to look and there she was! Standing at the concession stand talking to some guy…" Marie finishes with a strange look on her face, as she follows Jean to where Scott's car is parked.

"Did she see you?" Jean asks with a worried look, as she pulls out her keys and unlocks the door.

"I don't think so," Marie replies with her own worried look, as she opens the passenger side door and quickly gets in.

"Ok, don't panic. She probably didn't see you—'cause if she did, you'd be damn certain that she would march right up to you and give you hell for not being in bed," Jean states as she puts the key into the ignition and shifts the car into reverse.

"I hope you're right…" Marie says, watching Jean reverse out of the parking spot then shift into drive.

"Put your seat belt on!" Jean orders when she realizes that Marie hasn't buckled up. Marie laughs in amusement as she quickly does as she was told before commenting through a wide smile.

"This is only our first date, and already I feel as if we've been going out for months."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jean asks with a shake of her head, as she clears the parking lot of the theater, and making her way towards the road that will take them back to the mansion.

"It's perfect…" Marie replies with a smile as she places her gloved hand on Jean's hand.

_**Authors Note:**_Just to clarify…Jean and Marie can touch for as long as a minute and a half or just a little under two minutes at a time. So as long as they don't like make out for five minutes and they take a break between touches, nobody dies. lol


	7. The Art of Control

_**The Art of Control **_

Jean eyes the floating pen with great effort, staring at it, focusing her entire telekinetic energy at it, trying to imagine the pen slowly taking itself apart. As she closes her eyes, she imagines the pen's silvery coating, and its shiny polish. As her mind depicts the pen's form perfectly in her mind's eye, Jean begins to imagine the pen in all its different forms, imagining the pen slowly taking itself apart, and displaying its parts in mid air in front of her. And as she imagines the pen taking itself apart, she slowly opens her eyes to watch the pen, which is still in the air, doing exactly as she imagined.

"Come on…" Jean encourages, watching the pen slowly dismantle itself.

After closing her eyes for the second time, Jean calmly reopens them to witness the pen dismantling itself, while still hanging in the air.

"Yes…" Jean utters with a grin, before taking things a step further.

With the dismantled pen now hanging in the air, Jean focuses all of her energy on the thin straw-like piece, which holds the black ink. Jean allows herself to take a quick breath of relaxing air, before singling out the straw-like part of the pen with her mind. As she brings the part a little closer, she begins to visualize the ink, slowly pushing through its straw-like trap to flow out into the controlled air. And with a look of determination, she proudly watches the ink do exactly as she commands it to do, watching as the ink floods its stopper, and quickly moves into the air, the air that Jean carefully controls with her mind. When all the ink vanishes from the straw-like section, Jean proudly orders the pen to take to the shape of Marie's face.

"My beautiful Marie…" Jean whispers with a loving smile, closing her eyes for a moment to visualize Marie's perfect features.

Jean's concentration deepens, as she struggles to paint a perfect picture of Marie's face in the floating black ink. After a few moments of attempting to project Marie's face into the ink, Jean opens her eyes and can't help but smile proudly as she stares back into the ink pattern form of Marie's face.

"Not as beautiful as the real Marie…but this will have to do," she says, smiling proudly at her accomplishment. "Maybe next time I'll use multi-colored inks instead of just black," Jean adds thoughtfully before returning her attention back to the ink.

With ease and added confidence, Jean quickly orders the ink to return to its straw-like trap, before ordering the pen to reorganize itself back into its previous state. When the pen is finally back together, Jean holds out her hand and orders the pen to rest in her grasp. As the pen soars back to Jean's awaiting hand, she can't help but smile proudly at her new accomplishment.

_I'm getting better! Stronger and more focused than ever before! Now…all I have to do is practice more and hopefully I'll be able to hold Marie for longer than two minutes!_ Jean thinks, chuckling happily at the encouraging thought. _But…I'm going to have to push myself harder. Last time I checked, Marie doesn't weigh the same as a pen. Not to mention that Marie is definitely larger than this puny thing_, Jean reminds herself, her smile fading as she realizes that her momentary accomplishment is worth very little compared to the major boundaries at hand.

"Shit…I hate it when I get my hopes up," Jean comments out load, tossing the pen across the room before wiping her brow with her shaky hand.

_What now? What can I practice on that'll be equivalent to Marie? Or close to?_ Jean asks herself, as she stands in one spot with her hands on her hips. Her eyes search the room franticly for a larger object to practice on, biting her bottom lip in thought. Jean is about to call it a day when her eyes stop on the large, solid oak desk that rests on the other side of the room.

_Bingo!_ Jean thinks, licking her dry lips. A desk should do! It's about as long as Marie-laying down, that is…and I guess the weight is close to how much Marie weighs…well, actually, I think the desk would weigha little more than Marie-she's a lot lighter than she looks! Jean continues with the thought, as she moves toward the desk. She places her hands on the edge of the desk, and tries to heave it. _Wow! Yeah…this is definitely heavier than Marie_…she thinks, letting the desk fall back to the ground. _Well…if I practice with something that's heavier than Marie…maybe I'll get stronger faster? I don't know. Well…let's just see how strong my telekinesis is, so I can have an idea where I'm at in terms of power_, Jean continues, as she prepares herself for the task at hand.

After taking a few deep breaths, Jean quickly focuses her mind on the desk, closing her eyes for a moment, picturing the object clearly in her mind, and as she imagines the object moving into the air, she opens her eyes slowly.

_Come on!_ Jean thinks when she sees that the desk had barely moved an inch. _New rule! I'm not leaving until I get that thing in the air!_ Jean coaches herself, as she tries to regain her focus.

With a few deep breaths, and muscles flexed, Jean closes her eyes again and imagines the desk moving into the air. But as she opens her eyes, she sees that the desk has barely moved. With her eyes still open, Jean focuses on the desk with such intensity that the desk slowly begins to shake.

_I need more than a shake!_ Jean thinks, fixing her eyes defiantly on the desk.

She reaches out to the desk with her mind, focusing as hard as she can to lift the heavy desk into the air. Then she reaches out with her hand, focusing her telekinetic energy at the desk, and with one last attempt, Jean watches as the desk slowly begins to move off the ground.

"Yes!" she exclaims in triumph. Suddenly, the heavy desk falls back to the ground with a heavy thud. "Shit!" Jean curses, rolling her eyes in annoyance with herself. _Come on, Jean, don't get distracted! You almost had it…you're not leaving this room until you lift that desk higher into the air and hold it for at least two minutes! I know this is going to be difficult…but think of Marie!_ Jean continues to coach herself, nodding her head in agreement. "For Marie…" Jean vows out loud, before regaining her concentration and ordering the desk to pick itself up off the floor and rise into the air.

With an outstretched hand, Jean does exactly as she did before, raising the desk with her telekinesis, and trying as hard as she possibly can to not only make the desk rise higher, but to keep it securely in place for a longer period of time. Her entire body quakes violently as the desk stays above the ground, with sweat pooling off her face and body as she tries desperately to maintain her control. The pain is excruciating, and Jean suddenly feels as if the desk is crushing her. Her mind filled with pain and exhaustion, Jean begins to count down the seconds until she can finally let go of the heavy desk. She grunts in pain, and allows her other hand to help her balance the shaking desk.

_Think of Marie, Jean!_ Jean thinks, while continuing to count. _Come on, Jean, one more minute left!_ Jean continues to coach herself, wanting more than anything to give up and just let the heavy desk fall to the ground. _Don't give up, Jean! Think of Marie! Think about all the things you'll do to her when you can finally touch her for longer than two minutes! Think about how good it will_ _feel to feel her skin…to feel her kisses…to feel her breasts in your hands- _"Argh!" Jean interrupts her thoughts with a painful cry, struggling to hold on. _Come on, Jean! Twenty seconds to go! Think about all the things you and Marie will do…when you don't have to be mindful of a time limit!_ Jean continues in thought, as she begins to feel the pumping of blood pounding in her ears. _Five...four…three…two…one! Let go!_ Jean struggles to contain her joy when her two minutes of hell are finally over.

With all the power that she had left, Jean tries as best as she can to lower the desk back to the ground. And when the desk finally connects with the ground with a thud, Jean collapses to the ground in exhaustion. As she lies on her back, her eyes study the ceiling, and can't help but smile as she imagines how good life will be when she can finally show Marie how much she loves her. It has been almost a month since their first date, and all Jean can think about is Marie. Their month together has been spent in bliss, and even though the two-minute time limit puts the squeeze on most of their fun, it has been the most memorable month that both women have ever had. There is something about this relationship that leaves Jean spending her days in a blissful mood, with her spending most of her time with Marie, helping her with homework, watching TV with her, cuddling late at night when everyone is asleep. Jean spends every possible second with Marie, and nothing making her happier than being by Marie's side. Jean chuckles as she remembers all the good times with Marie, all the times they have sneaked out of the mansion to go on their dates, and the love notes that they've sent each other during the day. Yes, it seems as if Jean and Marie can care less about anything other than each other. And although they have been almost caught at least a dozen times by snoopy teens, or Storm's awful timing, it is all worth it. Jean continues to smile happily as she reflects on the past month with Marie. And as she slowly begins to rise from her position, she tries to stand on her shaky legs.

_The things I'll do for you, Marie_…Jean muses as she tries to make her way towards the door.

As Jean slowly makes her way through the hallway, she soon finds herself back in her room, taking a shower in her clean bathroom. When she finally finishes showering, she walks out of the bathroom, with just a towel on. Jean is just about to put her clothes on, which are scattered throughout the room, when she hears a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Jean calls out as she drops her towel and grabs for her panties.

"It's me…uh…Marie," Marie replies through the other side of the door.

"What would you like, Marie, are you having trouble with your homework again?" Jean asks, grinning wickedly as she stops dressing herself to move towards the door.

"It's ok, Jean, we don't have to pretend that I'm here to see you because I'm a concerned student…I'm alone," Marie relates as she leans against the door for a moment, a smile forming on her lips as she listens to Jean's approaching foot steps.

"And you're not a student who is concerned about her marks?"

"Well…yeah—I guess…I just wanted to see you!" Marie answers after a moment of struggling.

Jean grins in amusement as she makes her way towards the door, with only her panties on. As she approaches the door, Jean can't wait to see the look on Marie's face when she sees that her girl is completely naked.

_Mmm, I wonder how Marie will handle this_, Jean wonders with a wicked smile, as she unlocks the door before opening it slightly. "Come on in…don't forget to close the door behind you!" Jean reminds as she turns to walk away.

"Ok! Sure thing…" Marie replies, slowly entering the room then turning to close the door behind her. "By the way…where were you today? I searched the entire school for you…but I couldn't find you." Marie inquires as she moves deeper into the hallway.

"Awww, did Marie miss me?" Jean teases with a playful pout. Marie can't help but laugh.

Before turning the corner to follow Jean into the other room, Marie stops when she remembers that she is still wearing her shoes. Not wanting to get her muddy shoes all over Jean's room, Marie stops to take her shoes off.

"Of course I did!" Marie replies before adding, "How are you?"

"I'm great! Thanks for asking…" Jean replies, waiting anxiously for Marie's response to her nakedness.

"You sure..? Cause you usually attack me with those luscious lips of yours before I even get through the door!" Marie says as she places her shoes in the corner.

"Well…why don't you come over here and get your kiss?" Jean rejoins seductively, as she waits with her back facing the direction Marie will be coming from.

Jean waits in anticipation for Marie to enter the room, grinning in amusement as she imagines the look on Marie's face in response to her state of undress. _I know teasing Marie should count as torture…but I can't resist that lovable look on her face when she's turned on! _Jean thinks as she listens to Marie's footsteps in the other room.

"I'm there!" Marie replies, before entering the room to catch a glimpse of something that almost makes her heart explode. "WOW!" Marie enthuses, accidentally backing into the wall behind her in response to seeing Jean's bare back and half visible breasts.

"Hey, baby…oh, I forgot to ask…how are you?" Jean states as she turns her head back to flash Marie a seductive look, before covering her breasts with her hands when she turns to face a hyperventilating Marie.

"I'm…I'm…fantastic!" Marie finally manages to reply, as she begins to take notice of the massive blood rush from her head down to her sex.

Jean grins evilly, watching Marie struggle for breath. "I knew the look on your face would be priceless," she says as she takes a few steps towards a shaking Marie.

"I don't think this'll be such a good idea…" Marie utters, holding her face in her trembling hands in an attempt to keep herself from staring at Jean.

"Why not..?" Jean teases, as she tears her eyes away from the aroused girl to look for her shirt.

"Well, for starters…it's mean to tease someone who can't touch. And…oh my God, I just saw you half naked!" Marie exclaims as she tries to control the urge to steal a look at Jean's body in the hopes to see more than Jean's hands covering the goodies.

"Relax, Marie! I was only teasing you…and maybe I just wanted to give you a preview for an upcoming event!" Jean implies as she grabs for a shirt and quickly putting it on, while watching the flushed girl with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Marie asks in confusion, dropping down to sit on the floor, her hands still covering her eyes. _Keep them covered, Marie! You don't want to lose control! _Marie orders herself as she struggles to control her arousal.

Jean smiles slyly as she reaches for her pants and quickly pulls them on before answering.

"It's a surprise…and don't you dare try to make me tell you!" Jean replies, pointing her finger in Marie's direction.

"Wow…I've been seduced and scolded by my girlfriend/teacher in under five minutes…this is definitely what I come to school for!" Marie states. Jean flashes her a playful look, before making her way towards the still aroused teen.

As Jean bends down in front of Marie, she places her hands on the girl's knees, and stares longingly into Marie's still covered eyes.

"You can look now. I'm done teasing you…for now," Jean tells Marie, who slowly removes her hands from her face to stare back into Jean's gleaming eyes.

"I had no idea that teachers could be so mean," Marie says.

Jean laughs at her girl, before slapping Marie's knee playfully.

"Oh, come on! You know you enjoyed it," Jean finishes with a smirk, while Marie watches her with a dazed expression.

"Would have been better if I'd had a better view…"

"Nice try! You'll see more when the time is right!" Jean notifies the teen when she catches what Marie is insinuating.

Marie flashes Jean a sexy pout, before Jean gently kisses the pout away, releasing a moan from the girl. When Jean breaks away from the kiss to look down at Marie, she can't help but laugh at Marie's still flushed features.

"I hate to sound like a horn dog—'cause I'm not-but…" Marie begins, but Jean answers her question knowingly before the young girl can continue.

"I'm working on it, baby…just give me some more time."

"Ok," Marie agrees, before leaning in to kiss Jean gently.

"Horn dog…" Jean mutters under her breath jokingly, after parting from the kiss to slowly get up, leaving Marie to stare after her.

"Am not..!" Marie protests, before getting up from her seated position to follow an amused Jean Grey


	8. Jean Strikes Again!

_**Jean Strikes Again!**_

It has been two weeks since Jean mentally dismembered the pen, and drew Marie's face in the ink. With each day, since starting her mental training, Jean has taken the time to enter the danger room, and run her specially crafted program. With the program that Jean has personally crafted on her own, she creates an atmosphere that is similar to that of the classroom where she first practiced her telekinesis. As she stands in the danger room, the program running at her command before entering the doors, Jean seeks out the desk that stands on the far side of the classroom setting.

_Ok! We've practiced this for the past two weeks…it's time to do the impossible!_ Jean thinks, as she mentally as well as emotionally prepares for the task ahead of her.

After a few reflective breaths, Jean focuses all of her telekinetic energy on the desk in front of her. After closing her eyes for a moment, she slowly opens her eyes to find the large, heavy, solid oak desk resting steadily in the air.

_Yes! That was easy! Now…for the hard part!_ She summons all the power that she possesses to complete the grand finale. As she concentrates as hard as she can on the desk, she slowly raises her right hand in the direction of the desk. Then with a great look of determination spread across her features, Jean closes her eyes for a second time, before opening them at the sound of the desk pulling itself apart.

_Come on_… she thinks, commanding the desk to dismantle itself. Jean watches as screws and bolts rip themselves out of the wood, while the wooden planks that make up the desk float separately in the air. _Let's turn this up a notch!_ Jean challenges herself, before closing her eyes and focusing her growing telekinetic energy on the desk.

She focuses on every piece of the dismantled desk, seeing it in the form of tiny wooden shards. With a twist of her hand, Jean opens her eyes to witness the full extent of her growing power. She watches as in a matter of seconds, the different larger pieces of the former desk explode into smaller wooden shards. With another well-calculated twist of her powerful hand, Jean orders the desk to divide itself into even smaller shards of wood.

After the second or third attempt at dividing the wooden shards into even tinier forms, Jean watches as the wooden shards explode into a large mass of wood dust.

_Shit! I actually did it!_ Jean thinks happily, marveling at her impressive achievement. She studies the large mass of dust, laughing as she thinks back to the first time when she could barely lift the same heavy desk up in the air. _I'm improving faster than I could have ever imagined! It was only two weeks ago that I could barely lift this thing in the air! And now, I can do whatever I want to it!_ Jean reflects, grinning as she commands the wood dust to take the form of Marie's happy face, with a heart-shaped border surrounding the Marie look-alike. _Because of you,_ _Marie…you make me stronger than I could have ever become on my own!_ Jean directs her thoughts to the impersonation of Marie. _Now, let's put_ _Humpty Dumpty back together again_…Jean decides, before commanding the wood dust to do as she wants.

With a flick of her wrist, and a look of determination, Jean watches as the floating pile of wood dust slowly returns to its previous form. At first, it solidified itself into separate splinters of wood, which grew bigger and bigger, thicker and thicker, until finally the wooden desk is formed and placed back to its former state. And when the wooden planks are back together, Jean then orders the screws and bolts to return to their original place. With the desk now back to its full form, Jean then commands the desk to slowly rest on the ground. With the desk now settled back on the ground, Jean heaves a large sigh of relief, marveling at her huge accomplishment.

"Perfect! With my enhanced power, I should be able to hold Marie longer…it's just a matter of time!" Jean says out loud as she nods her head in agreement, while making her way to exit the danger room. "Now where would I find Marie?" Jean asks herself as she walks out into the hallway. _**Marie? Where are you, baby?**_ Jean calls out to Marie through their telekinetic link.

_**I'm in the Library…why?**_ Marie replies after a moment.

Jean smiles in amusement, as she can tell that she has interrupted her girl in the middle of a very X-Rated daydream.

_**Thinking about me, baby?**_ Jean asks as she walked towards the elevator, pressing the up button when she gets there.

_**Uh…not—not at the moment…why?**_ Marie answers. Jean smirks at Marie's amusing response, and the smirk widens when she searches Marie's mind, and finds exactly what Marie was daydreaming about.

_**Thinking about the time when I teased you with sex?**_ Jean questions just as the elevator doors open to allow her to make her way through another hallway.

_**No!**_ Marie denies unconvincingly.

_**You're such a liar, Marie…you don't think I know what my teasing does to you?**_ Jean continues, trying to control the urge to laugh, knowing that she is making Marie squirm.

_**You're so mean to me sometimes**_…Marie retorts with some difficulty. Jean grins and chuckles out loud.

_**Stop pretending that you don't like it when I tease you**_, Jean states knowingly, while making her way to her room.

_**It's obvious that I'm horribly addicted to you…so when do I get my fix?**_ Marie asks just as Jean enters her room and closes the door shut behind her.

_**It's coming…don't you worry, my little horn dog**_, Jean says playfully as she moves to make her way towards her bathroom.

_**Jean? **_

_**Yes, Marie?**_ Jean asked, slightly worried by the sudden change in Marie's tone.

_**I didn't know you could read my mind from such a distance away. Since when could you do that?**_ Marie asks.

Jean smiles proudly. _**The things I do for you, Marie…it's enough to drive a girl insane**_, Jean replies before entering her bathroom, and turning to close the door behind her.

_**So I guess those workouts of yours have really improved your mental ability**_, Marie comments proudly. _**Where are you now? Are you going to come and help me with my biology homework? It would be nice to see you**_…

_**Marie, baby, if I were you…I would get back to my room as fast as I could, before**_…

…_**Before what?**_ Marie asks cautiously.

_**Before my teasing gets you into 'trouble',**_ Jean replies before slowly stripping off her clothes while transmitting images of herself to Marie's young and soon extremely aroused mind. _**Run, Marie…before anyone wonders why you look so flushed**_, Jean grins evilly, listening to Marie curse as well as breathe heavily.

_**God Jean! No! Not now…I'm in the library for God sake! **_

_**Like I said, Marie…run!**_ Jean grins wildly, enjoying the knowledge that despite the limitations on her relationship with Marie, she can still drive her girl mad with desire.

As Jean slowly strips off each layer of her clothing, while sending Marie mental images of the whole thing, she soon enters the shower and turns the water on.

_**Oh God! Not the water!**_ Marie begs, resting her head against the table she is sitting at, in the library.

_**What do you have to worry about? From what I can tell, you're alone**_…Jean says, letting the water cascade down her slender form.

_**Oh God! Jean, please stop sending me these mental images of you in the shower, naked! I can't…I can't control myself. I'm afraid that I'll do what I shouldn't do in public!**_ Marie pleads, while trying as hard as she can to keep her hands away from the uncomfortable pressure building between her young, smooth thighs.

Jean's grin seems permanent, as she soon grabs for the soap and begins messaging her once sweaty body with the cleansing bar.

_**Masturbating in a library? I wouldn't do that if I were you**_…Jean leads on as she makes sure to send Marie a mental picture of her moistened as well as soapy, bare ass.

_**Shit! Jean! Stop! Seriously, I can't handle this anymore! You're too much!**_ Marie responds in pleasurable agony, her breaths becoming ragged, and her legs crossing in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

But soon, Marie can't help but let her hand massage her sex, but not before removing her sweater and placing it over her lap, in a weak attempt to hide the fact that she is rubbing herself.

_**Come and get me, Marie…I think I can handle five minutes with you**_, Jean tells the teen as she rinses off the lathered soup from her body.

_**Five minutes? I don't think I could handle just five minutes of you. If I walked in there and saw your naked, sexy body, I don't think I could…control…myself**_, Marie replies. Jean chuckles in amusement.

_**I see how it is, Marie**_…she says, turning off the water, and stepping out of the shower.

She walks over to her towel and quickly covers herself, making sure she sends Marie a mental image of her now covered body. In response to Jean's statement, and the image that Jean just sent her, Marie removes her hand from between her thighs, and places it at the side of her chair, clenching it painfully. _**If you don't find me that appealing**_

"No!" Marie mistakenly exclaims out loud. _**Jean, please! I didn't even get a good look at your breasts!**_ Marie begs before jumping at the feel of a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Marie? Is everything ok?" a soothing voice comes from behind Marie, causing the girl to jump.

"…Yeah? Uh, yeah! Of course…I'm uh…I'm fine! Thanks for asking, Storm…" Marie struggles to reply, as Storm takes a seat next to the girl.

"You're flushed!" Storm comments, as she lets her hand feel Marie's forehead, while her eyes quickly look the girl over.

"Yeah…I'm a…it's a little hot in here, don't you think?" Marie states, her body shaking in arousal. Storm watches her in disbelief.

"No…it's actually quite cold in here. Marie, I think you should go see Dr. Grey…it isn't normal for someone to be flushed for no reason," Storm suggests knowingly, as she instructs for the girl to get up.

_Oh God! Go see Dr. Grey? Sure, Storm! I'll go see that little tease! I soooo got to get her back!_ Marie thinks, before rising from her seat. _Oh shit! I'm wet! Well, duh! Jean was flashing me mental images of herself in the shower so_...

"Marie!" Storm exclaim, with a look of disgust. Marie jolts at the tone, and doesn't even have to ask Storm what the problem is; seeing that she already has a good idea what Storm is so alarmed about.

"There's a wet spot on the back of my pants, isn't there?" Marie asks, biting her lip as she waits for Storm's next words.

"Masturbating in a library? Marie D'Ancanto!" Storm exclaims, moving to grab Marie's arm, before continuing. "Never in my life would I have thought that you, at of all the other clowns in this school, would actually do such a dirty thing…in a library!" Storm lectures grabbing onto Marie's ear and guiding the girl out of the library.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" Marie complains as she struggles to keep up with Storm's angry pace.


	9. Revenge!

_**Revenge! **_

"Open the door, baby…" Jean practically begs, as she stands outside Marie's room with a wicked grin on her face. She strains her ears, trying to hear for any signs that Marie has heard what she had said, and was on her way to open the door. But the only sounds that Jean can hear, is the sound of bedsprings bouncing slightly, before taking its silence.

"Please, Marie…" Jean begs once more, her hands caressing the oak door as if she were caressing Marie. "Baby, I know you're upset…but let me in! I can't comfort you if you keep me outside your door!" Jean pleads, before stopping at the sound of bed springs bouncing, and then the sound of feet making their way towards the door.

She steps back for a moment, waiting as patiently as she can for Marie to open the door and let her in. When the door swings open and reveals a visibly upset Marie, Jean wastes no time in inviting herself in and pulling Marie into a heart-warming hug.

"Marie…I heard what happened," Jean says, despite the sudden urge to burst out into fits of laughter, like she did when Storm told her what she caught Marie doing in the library. But, as Jean recalls the look on Storm's face when she told Jean about Marie's indiscretion, Jean can't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny…" Marie states coolly as her hands go to rest weakly on Jean's waist, while resting her head against Jean's chest.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry, you're right, it isn't funny. Not even a little bit funny! I'm sorry…I didn't mean for any of that to happen," Jean replies soothingly, instantly feeling guilty for being partly responsible for the embarrassment Marie went through.

"I was looking forward to going to that field trip too!" Marie states sadly. Jean holds her girl closer.

"I'm sorry…I know you really wanted to go on that field trip to that theme park. Storm told me that your punishment was not being able to go on that field trip, as well as being suspended from the library," Jean begins, before uncontrollable laughter ruins her composure interrupting her sentence.

"It's not funny!" Marie cries out in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red as she breaks away from Jean's hold to return to her bed. As Jean struggles to contain herself, Marie makes her way back to her bed, and soon collapses onto the bed, face down and hands over her head.

"Marie! I'm sorry…I just, I can't stop laughing…I mean, I don't mean to hurt your pride, but…come on, getting caught masturbating in a library is…"

"Hilarious…so I heard!" Marie's muffled response manages to enter Jean's ears.

"Relax, Marie…Storm swore that she wouldn't tell anyone about the whole thing. And besides, she's not mad at you…she just seemed upset because she was taken by surprise…" Jean discloses as she makes her way towards her girl.

"I hope you're happy now..." Marie rejoins with a muffle, before suddenly realizing that she is floating a few inches off the bed. "Wow! Jean! What are you doing?" Marie exclaims, taken aback by the sudden and unexpected action. Jean watches her girl with a wicked smile. "Don't drop me!"

"I won't…I'm a lot stronger now!" Jean replies, before setting Marie back down on the bed, this time, with Marie lying in her back with her face facing a smiling Jean Grey.

"Very cool, Jean, you did that with ease!" Marie compliments then watches as Jean straddles her legs, and places her two long arms on either side of her head, before dipping down to place a playful nip on her lips.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble…I just couldn't resist!" Jean apologizes sincerely. Marie smiles back at her with a flushed expression.

"That's ok. I guess I can forgive you," she replies, watching Jean move to sit up straight, her hands now playing with Marie's black shirt.

"You can?"

"Totally..! Besides…I did get to see some ass," Marie replies, laughing as she watches Jean's face react to the comment, before receiving a slap to the belly by Jean's outstretched hand.

"Marie, you little horn dog..!" Jean responds through wide smile as she reaches for Marie's hand to hold lovingly in her own.

For the next few moments, the two love struck women just hold hands, laughing for no reason, and smiling as well as staring longingly into the other's eyes.

"So, pretty much everyone has left the school…we're alone," Marie informs with a smile, her hand trailing up Jean's thigh, only stopping when her hand meets Jean's upper waist. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could go out in the back and play some chess…if you like," Jean replies, letting her free hand trail up and down Marie's chest playfully.

"Mmm, but I'm no good at chess!" Marie complains, earning her a sly grin from the older yet sexier woman.

"I know…that's why I want to play, 'cause I know I'll beat you…"

"You meanie..!" Marie replies, pretending to be offended, but of course Jean knows her girl better, and quickly bends down to kiss Marie's pretend reaction away.

"No anger, no sadness…just love and fun with your favorite and only true love…"

"Who's that?" Marie jokes, before feeling Jean's hand slap her arm.

"Me, silly..!"

"I know…I know…how could I choose a better girl to be my tormentor?" Marie comments as she silently reflects on all the teasing things that Jean has done so far that have driven her mad with unquenchable desire.

"Mmm…" Jean utters thoughtfully; as she moves down to give Marie a big, wet kiss before moving off the bed.

"Hey, where you going..?" Marie asks curiously, watching as Jean smoothes out her slightly wrinkled shirt.

"Going out back…where the chess set is waiting for us," Jean replies, matching Marie's disapproving nod with a non-wavering look. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer…come and play with your girlfriend. Now..!" Jean commands, before practically pulling Marie out of bed and down the hallway.

"Yes, mistress…" Marie responds with a smirk, before suddenly finding herself pressed up against the wall, Jean's lips nipping at her bottom lip playfully, before uttering something naughty into Marie's young ear. "Jean! You're making me a little too wet to play chess! You big cheater..!" Marie jokes as she soon finds her hand back in Jean's, who briefly turns to flash Marie an amused smile, before guiding her to the back of the mansion where the pool is.

As they walk out to the back of the school, where the chess set and table are placed, the two women laugh and joke and enjoy each other's company. As they separate from each other so they can sit in their seats across from each other on the white table, Jean flashes Marie a playful smile.

"You ready to lose?" Jean asks, eyeing her girl with an intense look before grabbing for her chess pieces and setting the board up for a game.

"Just put me out of my misery…"

"As you wish, sweetheart…I'll be white—what are you laughing at?" Jean interrupts herself with a question, as she watches Marie giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"Nothing, my mistress…" Marie replies unconvincingly, earning her a venomous glare from Jean.

"Spit it out…what are you laughing at?"

"You, wanting to play as the white chess pieces instead of the black…"

"Marie, you better not be insinuating that I'm a whore!" Jean retorts somewhat angrily.

Marie shakes her head violently from side to side. "No! Of course not, baby! All I'm saying is that it's strange for a sex-obsessed girl to want to play as the white chess pieces instead of black—OUCH! What was that for?" Marie exclaims, responding to the sudden and painful feeling of Jean's foot kicking her in the shin.

"Me kicking you in the shin..!" Jean exclaims as she gets up from her seat to stand by the pool.

"Jean! Don't be mad…owie…that really hurt!" Marie responds with a pained expression. _Damn, that woman has one hell of a kick!_ Her hand goes to comfort her shin, and as she looks up, she sees a still angry Jean standing by the pool's edge, her arms crossed over her chest, and shooting the occasional glare in her direction. "Jean! Don't be mad…" she tries to appease again, as she gets up from her seat and begins hopping towards Jean, who can't help but smirk as she watches Marie's awkward strides.

"You called me a whore!" Jean retorts angrily, but not succeeding much when she notices Marie's hurt expression, and instantly feels guilty for kicking her girl.

"I didn't say that! I just commented on how you enjoy teasing me with sex! If you're a whore, you're a whore for teasing me to the point where I masturbated in a library!" Marie replies as she stands next to Jean. _Does that even make sense?_ Marie thinks, before returning her full attention back to Jean.

"Marie…" Jean begins, before bursting out in laughter when she sees a mental picture of Marie being caught masturbating by Storm in the library.

"See! You're still laughing about it! Compared to what you thought I meant…you did way worse! Not to mention that you kicked me…really, really hard!" Marie responds in a rush, before finding a seat next to the pool's edge.

And as Jean watches her girl with a look of guilt, Marie takes off her shoes and socks then rolls up her pant legs.

"Shit! That's going to leave a mark…" Marie comments in a low voice, inspecting the large bruise, as well as a bump that is forming on her shin.

_Ohhhh no! I hurt my baby!_ Jean thinks as she bites her bottom lip and looks down at Marie's shin with a look of guilt. "I'm sorry, baby!" Jean starts, moving to sit next to her girl on the pool's edge. "Let me see it…" she adds watching Marie dip her legs into the cool water.

"No! You might hurt me again…" Marie says with a child-like tone.

Jean flashes her girl a pout. "Please let me see it?" Jean begs this time.

Marie turns her gaze to see Jean's pout and instantly giggles at her comical expression.

"I'll think about it!" Marie states, as Jean watches her with a sheepish gaze.

"Ok, baby…you think about it," Jean replies then removes her socks and shoes, and rolls up her pant legs before dipping her feet into the cool water. "Wow, that's cold!" Jean comments, over-exaggerating her shivers, and making Marie smile.

Jean's gaze never wavers from Marie's young features, smiling warmly as she makes sure to cover every square inch of Marie's face with her eyes, wanting to never forget her lover's beauty.

"Can I look at your leg now?" Jean asks again, her eyebrows rising as her pout quickly returns.

"I'm still thinking about it…" Marie replies with a grin, feeling Jean move closer to her.

"Well…will this help you to decide?" Jean asks, as she lets her hand guide Marie's face towards her, to kiss the girl's lips gently.

Marie moans pleasantly, especially when she feels Jean's foot rub against hers seductively and soon travels up and down her leg, adding to the arousal of the moment.

"Mmm, yeah…" Marie responds in a trance-like manner, before moving her leg up from the water so that Jean can inspect the wound.

"Doesn't look too bad…" Jean comments as she lets her fingers run gently against the bruise, her eyes switching from the bruise to Marie's face. "I'm sorry…will you forgive me?" Jean asks, before placing a warm kiss over the wound, much to Marie's pleasure.

"I don't know…should I?" Marie counters smiling amusedly at Jean's shocked expression.

"Well, I don't know…yes?" Jean begins, before watching Marie clumsily rise to her feet.

"Well…I guess I'm going to have to think about it!" Marie states, her nose raised high in the air, enjoying the attention she is getting from her lover, who soon gets up from her position to stand next to Marie.

"Marie…" Jean starts, as her hands move to keep Marie still.

"Jean…" Marie replies slyly, as Jean lets her hands roam up and down the girl's arms, after twirling the girl around so that Marie is facing her.

"Forgive me…" Jean states more than begs as she pouts at Marie, giving the girl her best puppy dog look.

"Well, I don't know…what's in it for me?" Marie asks with a grin, suddenly becoming aware of how close Jean's lips are to her own.

"Well…" Jean says, before locking lips with an anticipating Marie.

Jean and Marie both moaned in pleasure, as their hands roam each other's body, grinning between each delicious kiss.

"Jean…" Marie gasps as she breaks away from Jean's lips, much to Jean's dismay.

"Uh huh, baby?" Jean replies as she tries to lean in for another kiss, but is suddenly denied by Marie's outstretched finger, which catches Jean by surprise.

_What? Marie has never broken away from a kiss before…she's never denied a kiss from me ether!_ Jean thinks, flashing Marie a curious look, especially when Marie's lips split to form a mischievous grin. _Something tells me I'm not in control anymore_… Jean's mind comments as her thighs react to the sexy grin that Marie is giving her.

"Baby…it's not nice to play mind tricks on your girlfriend…especially when they get caught masturbating in a library because of it…" Marie teases, before closing in on Jean's lips to give the woman a quick kiss then suddenly shoving the woman into the pool.

"Marie!" Jean manages to cry out before landing into the cool depths of the pool. Marie can't help but laugh, as Jean reemerges from the water with a look that could kill. "Marie!" Jean exclaims with her eyes locked on Marie's hysterical form.

"Yes, baby?" Marie manages to reply, despite her shortness of breath due to her constant laughter.

"I'd run if I were you!" Jean suggests with a hint of something in her eyes that make Marie stop laughing at once.

_Oh Shit!_ Marie thinks as she turns to escape, but finds that she is frozen on the spot by Jean's telekinetic hold. _Oooooh shit!_

Jean flashed her girl a grin that almost made her heart stop. _**'Oh shit' is right, baby. You are in so…Much…Trouble right now…God! Marie definitely needs a spanking**_…Jean's voice echoes in Marie's mind, as she licks her lips hungrily while watching Marie's face in amusement.


	10. Punishment

_**Punishment**_

"Jean? Let's talk about this!" Marie tries to negotiate, as Jean flashes her a wicked smile. With an outstretched hand, Jean slowly pulls the girl towards her with the help of her telekinesis.

"Sorry, baby…no way you can talk yourself out of this one!" Jean mutters with a sultry grin, as she focuses her energy into bringing Marie closer.

With Marie now standing directly over the pool's edge, Jean grins as she lets go of Marie, watching as the girl falls into the water with a great big satisfying splash. Jean chuckles in amusement as Marie reemerges from the water, looking like a drowned kitten.

"Oh. My. God! That water is sooo cold!" Marie whimpers in protest.

Jean swims over to meet her shivering lover where the water is more than waist deep on the two women, who soon find themselves wrapped in each other's arms.

"Don't be such a baby…" Jean comments, as Marie continues to resemble a poor kitten that has been dropped into the water by a mean owner.

"I can't help it…it's so cooooold!" Marie answers, before being silenced by Jean's warming kiss, which seems to cover her insides in a warm glowing feeling.

"Awwww, poor baby…" Jean remarks, before locking lips with Marie for another warming kiss. As the two kiss tenderly, their kiss soon turns passionate as the need to feel more become almost impossible to overcome. And as the two move to stand in the middle of the pool, groping each other with needy hands, their kissing shows no signs of stopping.

_Ok! Time to test my telekinesis out!_ Jean thinks, as she lets her hands roam under Marie's shirt, moving upward to feel Marie's soft and wet flesh.

Marie moans into the kiss when she feels Jean's hands roam dangerously close to her breasts, and her hands guide themselves to rest on Jean's ass, causing the older woman to grin.

"I see you found the object of your desire…" Jean comments, parting her lips from Marie's to utter the statement.

"It got me in so much trouble earlier…I couldn't resist a touch!" Marie rejoins, before placing her lips back onto Jean's, demanding more contact to satisfy her growing desire.

The two women continued their moment of passion, completely unaware of the world around them as they kiss, nip, and moan without a care. As Marie slips her hands under the waistband of Jean's pants, Jean groans in arousal when she feels Marie's young hands place themselves on her bare, wet ass. Marie grins in response to Jean's reaction to the bold move. Jean moves her lips to the girl's neck and begins placing love bites all along Marie's neck. The girl moans in pleasure at the feeling of Jean's lips against her neck, and soon brings her hands out from under Jean's waistband, and lets them travel further and further up Jean's back, under the older woman's clothes. And with skilled hands, Marie easily unhooks Jean's bra when she feels the bra strap against her pruning fingers. Jean then moves her lips back to Marie's lips for another passionate kiss, moving her own hands under her shirt and grabbing for her loose bra, which she quickly pulls off her body and throws behind her. Marie breaks away from the kiss, in the hope to capture a sight of Jean's breasts through her wet, white T-shirt. But Jean doesn't allow her.

"No, baby…later," she whispered into Marie's mouth, grinning when she hears the girl growl in protest. Their lips meet once again for another passionate kiss, before Jean suddenly breaks away with a dazed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Marie asks, worry evident on her features as she watches Jean move away slightly.

"Time's up, my love. Had to pull away before you begin to drain me…" Jean explains. Marie growls in sexual frustration at the news that her nuisance of a power has interrupted their passion. "Consider it your punishment for pushing me into the pool!" Jean comments with a wild smile, as she quickly gets out of the pool and makes her way towards the door leading back into the mansion, with Marie in close pursuit.

"Awwww, I can't believe that I had another chance to see your breasts…and I still haven't seen them!" Marie complains, struggling to get in front of Jean in order to steal a peek at Jean's breasts through her wet, white T-shirt.

"No breasts for you! You're being punished…" Jean replies as she lets her arms cover the area where her breasts are visible so Marie can't see them.

"I'm being punished? When I'm forgiven can I see them?"

"No," Jean replies teasingly, and Marie begins to pout.

"I guess it's true what they say…'no rest for the wicked' or in this case, the horny girlfriend!" Marie replies, earning her a laugh from Jean. "By the way…what am I being punished for anyway?" Marie asks, dancing around Jean goofily. Jean smiles at her girlfriend's childish behavior.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you off the hook that easily when you pushed me into the pool?" Jean asks with an inquiring look.

Marie stops dancing circles around her lover for a moment. "I don't know? Did you really think that I was going to let you tease me to the point of public masturbation without revenge?" Marie threw back her own question at Jean, before feeling Jean's hands push her against the wall. An amused giggle escapes her lips before being silenced by gently kissing Marie. Marie's eyes are closed, and her breathing shallow and jerky.

Jean watches her young lover lovingly.

"You ok?"

"I will be if…"

"If..?"

"…If I get to see some boobies!" Marie exclaims, suddenly opening her eyes and grasping Jean's arms jokingly.

"Marie!" Jean cries out in both shock and amusement, as she playfully slaps Marie's upper arms so that the girl will release her hold on them. Marie laughs heartedly, as she tries to get away from Jean's playful slaps.

"Marie! You are such a horn dog! I don't care what your birth certificate says…your name is Horn Dog!" Jean states as she runs after Marie, who shoots her a sultry grin before falling to her knees to look up at Jean, who stops short of the kneeling Marie with an amused smile.

"Baby…will you take me to be your lawfully wedded Horn Dog…" Marie begins with a mock excuse for a serious face. Jean snakes her hands around Marie's head and holds the girl against her lower stomach. Marie continues speaking; her words muffled by Jean's lower stomach, but which doesn't seem to discourage the girl. "…'til death do us part?" Marie states more clearly, due to Jean tilting the girl's head away from her lower stomach to see if the girl is finished talking.

"Still not done yet?" Jean says jokingly, before attempting to place Marie's head back to her lower stomach when Marie says something that catches her attention.

"Hey, Jean..? Someone looking from behind you may make the conclusion that I'm giving you oral!" Marie voices grinning wildly, especially when Jean gasps in realization of what the scene would look like to a passer by.

"Good thing that you aren't actually giving me oral…" Jean counters with a smile, and checking that the coast is clear before continuing on with her playful moment with Marie.

"Hey, Jean..?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"I can see your nipples…"

"No you can't!" Jean interrupts with a laugh, before forcing Marie's head against her lower stomach once again.

"Jeeen I sgw yhbr niiiplz!' Marie mumbles, her words muffled to the point of no recognition.

"Sorry, baby, you were saying?" Jean inquires with a grin, letting Marie have enough room so she can at least make sentences that made sense.

"I said…Jean, I saw your nipples!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! It's true! I saw them!" Marie enthuses, still kneeling on the ground, and head trapped against Jean's lower stomach.

"Oh, really..?" Jean begins grinning wildly, as she plays with Marie's hair affectionately.

"Then what did they look like?" Jean adds with a laugh as she feels the arousing sensation of Marie's hands caressing her sides.

"Mmm, they were small, pink…perfect shape, perfect color, perfect everything! I just wanted to suck on them…all day, every day, every night…all night! And kiss them too! Not to mention that I would do anything to spray whip cream on them and lick the cream off with slow, sensual licks…" Marie cajoles, as she takes her hands and lifts Jean's shirt up just enough to place sultry kisses all along Jean's belly, before dipping her tongue in Jean's navel seductively, causing the older woman to moan pleasurably.

"Marie…" Jean moans her lover's name hotly, her hands entangling in the girl's hair.

"Marie…you're making it very difficult for me to control the urge to fuck you senseless right now…" Jean finishes with a deep sigh, feeling the young girl's lips curl into an appreciative smile.

"What's that, Jean? Did you just admit to being driven completely insane with desire by your girlfriend?" Marie inquires teasingly, as she licks figure eights all along her lover's soft skin.

Jean moans deeply, her head hung back and lips parted, as thoughts of forcing Marie against the wall and fucking her senseless seem to be the only logical thing to do. But then, she realizes that unless her powers are stronger, that desire will never be fulfilled. And with a disappointed smile, Jean lightly pushes the girl away, making sure that her skin is touching the clothed areas of Marie, as she realizes that her five minutes with Marie are probably over by now, or almost up.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I want to take you up against that wall over there…" Jean pauses for a moment to direct Marie's attention to the wall next to her. "…and fuck you so hard that the whole world will feel your orgasm…and taste your cum in my mouth…" Jean continues as she moves down to Marie's level and places a rough kiss on the girl's awaiting lips, biting down on the girl's bottom lip roughly, causing Marie to moan, and silently beg for more. "But unfortunately, we can't do that just yet. But believe me when I say that when I'm powerful enough…" Jean pauses, only to whisper her next words into Marie's awaiting ear. "…I promise to make the wait well fucking worth it!" Jean finishes huskily, before nipping at the girl's earlobe, as the girl cries out when the pressure building between her thighs is almost unbearable.

"Jean…" Marie manages to utter, her breathing caught in her throat, her mouth dry and body trembling as thoughts of Jean fucking her start to drive the girl mad with want, desire, need, and lust.

"Marie?"

"Uh huh..?" is only words Marie able to reply, since Jean continues to whisper huskily in her ear.

"You feeling the pressure between your thighs? You know…the need for release? That building pressure that throbs…that needs release?"

"…Ye-yeah!" Marie struggles to answer, sweat beading off her face as Jean lets the pads of her fingers trace designs on her moist chest.

"You feel that heat rising within you?"

"Ye-yes…"

"That trembling in your hands, your legs…every part of your body..? As if you're a volcano…ready to be pushed…" Jean pauses for a moment, to place her hand against Marie's moist crouch. "To the point of…" Jean begins before pausing once again to place a wet lick along Marie's earlobe, before lightly biting the lobe with her teeth. Marie cries out in arousal. "…eruption!" Jean finishes before kissing Marie with such passion that the girl is beginning to overload due to the intensity.

After a moment, Jean pulls away from the girl, watching as Marie falls onto her back, breathing hard and her face so flushed that one would swear that she was a tomato in mutant disguise. Jean then moves so that she is lying directly over Marie, who eyes her with such desire that Jean can feel the arousal as if it were she in Marie's place, instead of the other way around. Jean moves to whisper into Marie's ear once again, licking her lips before uttering more words that will make Marie go completely crazy.

"Do you want me to give you that release?"

"YES!" Marie agrees loudly, making Jean smirk.

"Then…let's go…" Jean pauses for a moment, to kiss Marie's moist lips tenderly before continuing. "…Let's go to…go to the…woods out back where we can bask in the summer sun, and hold hands, and enjoy the romantic mood set by the now setting sun and mellow willow trees!" Jean interrupts in a

rush, effectively destroying the mood with a completely random thought, causing Marie to cry out in sexual frustration that feels like murder for the poor, deeply-aroused girl.

Jean gets up before Marie can grab hold of her, and force her to do the things that she needs Jean to do to her. As Jean now stands on her tall, lean legs, staring down at the seemingly nearly dead teen, she smiles in amusement.

"Come on, Marie! It will be fun! You like being romantic with me!" Jean encourages enthusiastically, grinning wildly as she watches Marie's priceless expression.

"Jesus Christ, Jean, might as well put me out of my misery!" Marie utters, still struggling to control her rapidly deteriorating body function. "How do you do that anyway? I was so sure I had you! So sure that this time…this time I will have you begging for more-and then leave you hanging!" Marie adds.

Jean grins at her with a seemingly permanent grin. "But, baby! That's why I'm the teacher…and you're the student! Now, come on, Marie…let's get changed into some dry clothes before we go out on a nice romantic evening walk…" Jean replies, watching Marie struggle to stand on her wobbly legs.

"Sure, Jean…you can enjoy your romantic walk," Marie says, moving past Jean in the direction of her dorm room, while Jean watches her with a crushed expression.

"You're not going to walk with me?" Jean asks, watching Marie awkwardly make her way further down the corridor towards her room.

"Of course I will, Jean. I just need forty five minutes…alone," Marie replies, causing Jean to laugh as she quickly catches on to what Marie is getting at.

_Awwww, my baby needs a few moments alone to work out what I built up!_ Jean thinks as she moves towards the direction of her room so that she can change out of her wet clothes into dryer ones. _Wow, that's actually a really hot thought! Thinking of Marie masturbating…mmm, and all because of me_, her thoughts continue with a smile, as she reflects on the prior events of the day.


	11. I am my own Boss

**_I am my own Boss _**

_What's taking Marie so long?_ Jean thought to herself as she checked her watch. _She's been gone for over 45 minutes…is she really that worked up?_ Jean thought to herself, trying not to smirk as she remembered the hot and bothered look on Marie's face. _I'm waaaaaaay to mean to her! Maybe I should tone down the sexual teasing…but then again, I can't resist knowing that she goes crazy for me!_ Jean finished with a chuckle, as she licked her lips and stared off into the distance. She waited for another minute or two, before her attention began to waver. And as she turned her attention to study the pool area around her, looking for something to do while she waited for Marie, an idea appeared in her mind. _While I wait for Marie, I might as well preoccupy myself with a bit of practice! _Jean thought to herself, as she let her eyes study the pool.

And as she walked to the pool's edge, she looked deep into the water, and focused her telekinetic energy on the water. With the help of her skilled hands, Jean ordered the water to rise to her level. With added concentration and skill, Jean carefully manipulated the water to take the form of a woman. Jean grinned proudly, as she stared into the watery eyes of the water girl she just created. And as she worked to add more life like characteristics to the water girl, Marie entered the scene and watched from a distance.

"Wow…" Marie muttered, as she watched as Jean sculpted the water girl to look more and more like Marie. At hearing Marie's voice, Jean turned her head to look back at Marie, and flashed her girl a toothy smile as she watched Marie slowly make her way towards her. "It looks just like me! Except that it's transparent and stuff…" Marie trailed off, as she moved to stand beside a grinning Jean.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! My girlfriend is quite the artist! As well as something else…"

"And what would that 'something else' be?" Jean asked, as she watched Marie reach out to touch the floating body of water in interest.

"…Amazing" Marie answered dreamily, turning her attention to Jean, who immediately dropped her focus and allowed the Marie look alike to collapse into the pool.

"You really think so?" Jean asked, smiling merrily, as she soon found herself standing inches apart from Marie's lips, her hands on the girl's shoulders, and Marie's hands on her waist.

"Uh huh" Marie replied, as she licked her lips, and eyed her lover happily.

"Awww, you certainly know how to make a girl blush" Jean replied, before kissing Marie lightly.

"And you certainly know who to get a girl's juices flowing-"

"mmm, well if that's your way of thanking me for the extra thrill that I add to your life, then…" Jean began, pausing only to place another gentle kiss on Marie's lips. "…Then you are most certainly welcome!" Jean finished, smiling as she looked deeply into Marie's shining eyes.

"Are you ready to go on your romantic walk?" Marie asked, as she couldn't help but smile at the feel of butterflies in her stomach whenever she was near Jean.

"Uh huh…" Jean muttered, as she took a moment to appreciate the younger girl's angel like characteristics.

"Ok…then let's go!" Marie replied with a smile, as she placed her now gloved hand in Jean's, and then guided the older and taller woman in the direction of the trail they were going on.

As they made their way towards the trail, which led into the wooded area that surrounded the mansion, the two lovers talked and laughed. As they held hands, Marie and Jean entered the wooded area and walked for what seemed like hours. After walking for a few more minutes, the two came upon a beautiful clearing, over looking a small waterfall, and a beautiful stream with a wooden bridge on the far side. And as the two lovers made their way towards the wooden bridge, they couldn't help but appreciate the beauty that surrounded them.

"I love the sound of water…" Marie began, as she leaned against the wooden bridge, which over looked the waterfall and the stream that ran right under it. "I always find that if I can't sleep at night, all I think about is the sound of tricking water…and I'm off to sleep!" Marie finished with a sigh, as Jean held the girl from behind, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder, smiling as she thought about what Marie had just said.

"Awww, my little horn dog has a sensitive side-"

"of course I do! I don't think about sex _all_ the time…" Marie replied with a comical expression, as Jean giggled at her lover's response.

"Who are you trying to kid? I know you think about sex all the time! Which is why you are a horn dog…" Jean replied, stepping back as to let Marie turn herself around to face her.

"And how would you know? Have you been peaking inside my head?" Marie asked, pretending to be both serious and hurt, as she watched Jean bite her bottom lip while smiling in amusement.

"Baby, I don't have to read your mind to know that you've been thinking about sex-its quite obvious from the look on your face…"

"I'm not obvious…am I?" Marie asked with a look of worry, as she thought back to her numerous sex daydreams during class. Jean laughed in amusement, as she leaned in to capture her girl in a loving embrace, her arms wrapped around the girl, as Marie wrapped her arms around Jean.

"I only notice it because I know you…" Jean explained, whispering those words into Marie's ear, as Marie smirked in response.

"Thank God my tease of a girlfriend knows when I'm thinking about her-Ouch!" Marie interrupted herself in response to the feeling of Jean's hand slapping her ass playfully.

"Did you just spank me?"

"Uh huh…"

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"You called me a tease," Jean explained, before slapping Marie's ass one more time, enjoying the sound and the look on Marie's face each time she did that.

"So you're spanking me as punishment?" Marie asked, as she grabbed hold of Jean's hands so that the older woman couldn't spank her anymore.

"Uh huh!" Jean replied, giggling in amusement as she tried to break free from Marie's hold on her hands, so that she could spank her girl again.

"Come on Marie…you know you like it when I spank you" Jean began, as she flashed Marie a devilish grin.

"No way! How would you like it if I spanked you?" Marie asked, amusement written all over her face, as she tried to keep Jean's hands from escaping her hold. Jean laughed, as she tried to jerk her hands free from an unwavering Marie. And as the two continued to play their childish game, it wasn't until the very last second, when Marie realized that she was close to the edge of the water. "Jean!" Marie exclaimed in realization, before accidentally loosing her balance and falling into the cold stream.

"Oh no! Marie, are you ok?" Jean asked, laughing uncontrollably as she watched Marie reemerge from the water. "Come here Marie…I'll help you out!" Jean added, as she tried to control her laughter.

"Not funny Jean…it's cold!" Marie replied, pouting slightly as she reached out to grab onto Jean's hand.

"I'm sorry…its just…you look so funny right now!" Jean began, bursting out into laughter as soon as she helped Marie onto dry land.

"Jean…I'm cold!" Marie replied her teeth chattering as she began to shiver.

"I know baby…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at you…" Jean replied, her face red from laughter. "Come here, let me hold you…" Jean encouraged as she pulled Marie's wet body against her, and tried to warm the girl up as best as she could. And as Jean held her girl close, she placed gentle kisses all along Marie's face, as Marie continued to shiver almost uncontrollably. "My poor baby…maybe we should get back to the mansion and get you in some dry clothes?" Jean replied, as she held Marie closer.

"Does that sound good?" Jean added sweetly, smiling when she watched Marie nod her head. "Ok, lets go" Jean encouraged kindly, as she took the girl by the hand and guided her in the direction of the trail that would lead them back to the mansion.

As they entered the school grounds, Marie and Jean made their way towards the back door. With her arm around Marie, and whispering gentle words into the still shivering girls ear, Jean kept her eyes on Marie.

"We're here…" Jean said happily, before sighing at the feel of Marie's lips nipping playfully at her neck. "Marie…play times over, ok? Everyone must be back by now, so we should probably separate…go inside, get some dry clothes on, and I'll see you later ok?" Jean explained, as she tried to pry herself away from Marie's playful nips.

"Awww, but I want to play…" Marie began, obviously not as cold as she was before.

"No baby…go back inside, get some dry clothes one, I'll talk to you later"

"But Jean…"

"Now Marie, I'm serious! Get your butt back to your room and get some dry clothes on before you catch a cold!" Jean scolded, as she gently pushed her girl away so that Marie's lips weren't tempting her anymore.

"But Jean-"

"Now Marie! Don't make me drag you there by the ear!" Jean scolded once again, her arms crossed, as she couldn't help but smirk at Marie's comical expression.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you come from being a tease, a sweet loving girlfriend, to a bossy one?" Marie asked, flinching slightly when she saw the serious look on Jean's face.

"Marie, you may think that I'm being bossy…but its only because I care about you-"

"if you really care about me, you'll give me some love'n right now-not to mention some boobs!" Marie answered, her eyes going to Jean's clothed mounds, her mind picturing what they looked like and how they would feel in her hands.

"Marie, I care about you. I don't want you to get sick-it would break my heart to know that it was partly my fault if you get ammonia or even a cold! And besides, who do you think wears the pants in this relationship?" Jean finished with a question, biting her bottom lip as she watched Marie with an amused look.

"Hey, I am my own boss-"

"sorry honey…not anymore! For now on, you'll be living by my rules"

"do I now?"

"Uh huh! Somebody has to make sure that you don't get ammonia-and that you stay in line!" Jean explained, flashing Marie a sultry look, before sensing Storm's presence. "Marie, careful what you say…Storm's coming" Jean added in a rush, her previously playful expression now gone, only to be replaced with a serious one.

"Oh, ok…we'll talk about this later!" Marie replied, before making her way back into the mansion, to change into drier clothes.

"Jean! How was Rogue?" Storm asked, a happy smile forming on her lips, as she moved to stand next to Jean.

"Rogue? She was, actually, she was a pleasure to be with…" Jean replied, smiling as she quickly recalled the day's events. _Mmm boy was she ever!_ Jean thought to herself as she tried to look innocent in front of Storm.


	12. Not until you're 21

_Not until you're 21_

"Hey, baby…" Jean greets happily as she makes her way over to a seated Marie.

At hearing Jean's voice, Marie quickly gets up, and moves towards a smiling Jean. "Hey, boss," she replies slyly, reaching out to pull Jean into a loving embrace.

Jean smirks in amusement. "Damn straight I'm your boss!" she declares, licking her lips seductively before placing a soft kiss on Marie's waiting lips. When the kiss ends, Jean looks over Marie's shoulder to find a big blanket resting on the grass, with a basket resting on it. "What's this?" she asks, positioning her arms around Marie's neck.

Marie places her hands on Jean's waist. "A loving embrace, what does it look like?" she answers, knowing full well what Jean is referring to, but still loving to tease her girlfriend.

"Very funny, Marie…" Jean counters with a grin. "I think I was referring to the blanket and basket over there…" she adds, licking her lips as she eyes Marie seductively. _I wonder what Marie has in store for me_? Jean thinks as she watches Marie's cute face light up instantly.

"Well, I thought that we could have a picnic!" Marie explains happily as she guides Jean to sit down on the laid-out blanket.

"Awww, Marie…you shouldn't have!" Jean comments happily, and letting Marie guide her towards the blanket. "You are so sweet, sometimes I could swear that my girlfriend is sugar in disguise," she adds with a smile as she sits down on the blanket, and watches a deep blush appear on Marie's cheeks.

"I'm glad you think I'm sweet…" Marie replies as she sits down and reaches for the basket of food.

"Why wouldn't I think you are sweet?" Jean asks as she watches Marie take out the food from the basket and place it down on the blanket.

"Let me think…maybe because you call me a horn dog everyday!" Marie answers with a laugh.

Jean moves to lie on her side with her hand propping her up, her eyes fixed on Marie as a warm smile adds beauty to her already striking features. "I only say it because it's true," Jean avows with a grin, watching the shocked look on Marie's face.

"Oh, really..?"

"Uh huh…"

"Would a horn dog do something as sweet and innocent as this?" Marie asks, pointing out at the various items of food before reaching into the basket for a single red rose. "For you…" she adds as she hands the rose to Jean.

"You shouldn't have!" Jean states smiling happily as she reaches out to take the rose from Marie's hand.

"See, told you I can be sweet," Marie declares enthusiastically, grinning as she watches as Jean smells the rose before placing it down on the blanket next to her.

"Maybe you proved me wrong…but, you're still a horn dog," Jean answers, her eyes moving from the rose to rest on a flabbergasted Marie.

"Oh really, and how so?" she asks with a questioning look, as Jean flashes her a knowing and seductive smile.

"Because I know you were planning on getting a little more than just a happy summer afternoon with your girlfriend…" Jean replies knowingly, her hand playing with the buttons of her red shirt while Marie looked on in a daze.

"If you're insinuating what I think you're insinuating…then the answer is no. I really was thinking of a nice afternoon alone with-wow-what are you doing?!" Marie interrupts herself as she watches Jean slowly unbutton her shirt, starting from the top and moving downward.

"Doing what you really want me to do…" Jean answers, moving onto the third button down, and revealing more and more of her tempting flesh.

Marie watches every move Jean's fingers make, since she is unable to look away, even when her mind screams for her to look away. _Look away, Marie!_ Marie tells herself, but is still unable to tear her eyes away from the sight that now lies before her. Her eyes widen as they find themselves glued to Jean's partly visible breasts as Jean begins to unbutton the last remaining buttons on her shirt. Oh God…she thinks as Jean unbuttons the last button before removing her shirt so she can get an even better look at the breathtaking sight.

"There you go…I know how badly you wanted to see them-so here they are! Do you like?" Jean asks, grinning wildly at Marie, who seems to be hyperventilating at the sight of Jean's breasts.

"Uh…" is only word Marie is able to articulate, since her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are still glued to Jean's chest. _Look away,_ _Marie! Quickly, before you lose control!_ Marie thinks as she tries to look away, but finds that she cannot.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying the view…I'm feeling really, really, really, generous today…" Jean begins, taking great pleasure in the reaction she is getting from her girlfriend. "Would you like to touch them?" she asks huskily, her smile widening when she sees the look on Marie's face.

"Uh…uh…Jean…uh…I don't…think…tha-"

"Here…let me help you…" Jean interrupts as she reaches out for Marie's hand, and guides the girl's soft hand to her left breast.

"Oh God..!" Marie whimpers, the arousal between her thighs slowly driving her mad as she feels the smooth softness of Jean's breast against her hand. "Oh God…I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean…I can't…it's too much-you're too much! If I hold on anymore, I'm afraid I'll lose control!" Marie tries to explain through her ragged breaths.

"Then lose control," Jean encourages, before leaning in to kiss Marie. "Lose control-we have five minutes-take what you want," she adds, biting down on Marie's trembling lip, and releasing a moan from the young girl. "Take it, Marie…take what you want," Jean continues to egg on before removing Marie's hand from her breast, much to Marie's dismay.

"I can't, Jean…I mean, I want to, so badly. But I can't start, 'cause once I do…I won't be able to stop!" Marie tries to explain, her eyes pleading with Jean to stop this cruel teasing game of hers.

"Take a chance…let's have some fun!" Jean replies huskily before placing her hand on Marie's crotch, making the girl cry out in arousal.

"No!" Marie exclaims, lunging away from Jean's hold, and away from Jean's tempting breasts. Now standing, she keeps her back to Jean as her hands go to her face, trying to calm herself. "Can you button up your shirt please?" she asks, her entire body shaking in arousal.

"What..!?" Jean exclaims in disbelief, not sure at first if she heard her girl correctly.

"I don't want to lose control…please do up your shirt-I don't want to hurt you…" Marie answers, trembling in arousal and wishing she could feel the softness of Jean's breast again, perhaps without the annoyance of Jean's bra.

"Marie, look at me," Jean commands, her shirt still open and displaying her perfect breasts for Marie to see.

"I can't…"

"Marie, turn around," Jean repeats, amusement written all over her face, knowing that her girl will not be able to deny her for long.

"What do you hope to get out of this? It's not like five minutes is enough time to fuck!" Marie questions as the memory of Jean's breasts refuse to leave her mind.

"It is if we have breaks in-between…" Jean leads on, grinning, as she sends very erotic images into Marie's mind.

"Oh God…" Marie responds weakly, her self-control being tested by each passing moment.

"Come on, Marie…fuck me," Jean cajoles, wanting nothing more than to feel Marie's body against hers.

"No, Jean…I can't risk it-"

"We take risks like these all the time!" Jean reminds, not understanding why Marie is refusing the offer of a quickie.

"We've never had sex before…"

"You don't want to have sex with me? Is that it?" Jean asks with a look of hurt as she sits up and stares at the back of Marie's head.

"No! It's not that! I really, really, really, want to have sex with you. It's just that…I don't want to hurt you, because once I start, I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop-"

"I'll stop you," Jean interrupts, not understanding why Marie is so against the idea of sex. "The second I feel you drain me, I'll stop you. But that's not the real reason why you don't want to have sex with me, is it?" Jean asks, a sad look overtaking her features.

"It's part of the reason. I just, I don't think I'm ready for sex," Marie tries to explain, not sure how Jean will take to the news.

"What do you mean you're not ready for sex? You've been hounding me for it ever since we started dating! You've been acting like such a little horn dog lately that I thought that you would be ready for it…" Jean states with slight anger mixed with confusion.

"Jean! Please don't be mad…" Marie begs, holding her head in her hands while Jean quickly buttons up her shirt.

"I'm not mad…I'm just, a little confused about you-about what you want from me…" Jean explains as she rises from her seated position, standing awkwardly as she stares at Marie.

"I just want you!" Marie responds truthfully, feeling guilty and stupid for turning Jean down. "I just wanted to have a nice afternoon with you…sex isn't always what I think about when I think of you..." she adds, turning around to face Jean, who looks down at her with a smirk. "What?" Marie asks, watching Jean's smirk offensively.

"Nothing…"

"No, tell me, what?"

"There's more than what you're telling me, isn't there?" Jean asks, grinning now and placing her hands on Marie's waist.

Marie looks up at Jean, confusion evident on her features and silently ponders the question that Jean has just asked her. "What do you mean?" she asks after a moment, while trying to keep herself from imagining Jean's breasts in her hands.

"You're other reason for not wanting to have sex…" Jean answers before leaning down to kiss Marie softly. With her lips still lingering close to Marie's, Jean utters her next sentence, which makes Marie's eyes go wide. "You're a virgin, and you're afraid that you'll disappoint me…"

"That's not-"

"Shhh…" Jean silences Marie with her finger, which she places over her girl's lips to signal her silence. "You could never disappoint me…and eventually, you're going to have to do what you've been practicing for some time now," Jean adds, smirking as she watches the puzzled look on Marie's face.

"What?" Marie asks in the midst of her confusion.

Jean's smile widens. "My little horn doggie's been watching lesbian porn during her free time-"

"No I have not!" Marie quickly defends herself, much to Jean's amusement.

"Relax, Marie, I understand, why wouldn't I? I know you're really nervous about sex…but judging by what you've been watching and how often you've been watching…I think it's safe to say that whatever you do to me, I'm sure you've seen it done enough to rock my world!" Jean reassures with a sultry grin then kisses Marie once again, sucking lightly on the girl's bottom lip, and releasing a moan from an extremely aroused Marie.

"How did you know?" Marie inquires with great difficulty, her face flushed with both embarrassment and arousal.

"I have my ways…" Jean begins, her hands now rising to place themselves on either side of Marie's face, stroking the girl's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs as she smiles. "You are so adorable…especially when you blush-and when you refuse to look someone in the eyes when you're embarrassed…" she says thoughtfully, moving closer to Marie, who almost refuses to look at Jean in the midst of her embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed…" Jean practically begs.

"Well…kinda hard not to be," Marie replies, looking up at Jean to find herself lost in her girlfriend's warm eyes. "So…are you still mad about the sex thing?" she asks in a quiet voice.

Jean's hands began to roam down the girl's sides to rest on her waist. "Not mad…disappointed maybe," she answers, her hands moving to Marie's hips before slowly moving towards the girl's crouch.

_Oh God…she's making this more difficult by the second!_ Marie thinks, gulping at the feel of Jean's hands moving towards her crouch before moving back to her waist. _Come on, Marie…why not give Jean a quickie? She's right…you've been watching enough lesbian porn to have a good idea what to do. Why not? And besides…you've dreamt of making her scream!_ Marie ponders, grinning as she looks deep into Jean's eyes. _Come to think of it…this is your chance to get Jean back for all the teasing! YES! This is it! Come on, Marie...its payback time!_ Grinning wildly, she observes as Jean watches her with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Jean asks before being silenced by Marie's lips in a smoldering kiss that certainly gets Jean's attention.

"I think you should lie down…" Marie says, her eyes lighting up at the thought of getting back at Jean for all the games she has played on her.

"I don't understand…I thought you didn't want to-" Jean begins, before being silenced by Marie's hungry lips once again.

The two lovers kiss passionately, and Marie wastes no time in unbuttoning her lover's shirt. With the red shirt unbuttoned and loose, she guides Jean down to the blanket, her lips tasting Jean's without mercy. With Jean's arms holding Marie close, Marie's hands begin to travel down Jean's body, stopping only to touch Jean's breast. But, just as Marie's hands are about to clasp onto Jean's breast, she gasps in shock when she suddenly finds herself on her back, Jean mounting her victoriously. With Jean straddling the young mutant's hips, a wide grin spreads across her lips.

"No…" Marie mutters when she realizes that her chance at revenge is suddenly taken away from her. Jean looks down at her lover, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath, and giving Marie an eyeful as she watches Jean's breasts move with each breath. And when Marie tries to sit up so she can at least taste Jean's lips again, as well as touch her lover's addictive flesh and breasts, she suddenly feels Jean's hands against her chest, forcing her back down to the blanket roughly.

"Down," Jean orders, a playful smile adding to her beautiful smile, while keeping her hands against Marie's chest in order to keep the girl on her back.

"Jean…" Marie begins with uncertainty as her hands travel up Jean's hips and rising as far as she can reach in an attempt to place her hands on Jean's breasts. But just as her hands make their way towards Jean's perfectly round mounds, Jean quickly grabs hold of her wondering hands and forces them to the ground, holding her hands against the ground and over the young girl's head.

"No," Jean states then with a nod of her head, laughs in amusement as she listens to Marie groan in sexual frustration.

"Let me be on top!" Marie cries out, frustrated that Jean is besting her once again.

"No," Jean replies with a chuckle, as she leans down and teases Marie's lips with a couple licks of her tongue. Marie parts her lips, thinking that Jean is going to kiss her, and waits for the feeling of Jean's lips on hers. "No," Jean stated with a smile, sitting upright, but still holding Marie's hands down.

"Jean…" Marie says with a groan, opening her previously closed eyes so she can beg Jean with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop teasing me…" Marie answers quickly, her face flushed as she watches Jean's arousing breasts hungrily.

"But I love teasing you…and it's not like I can give you what you want-"

"Why?"

"Because you told me that you're not ready for sex…I'm just accepting your wishes-"

"By teasing me..?" Marie interrupts once again, watching Jean's amused expression with a confused one.

"Well, since I'm not getting laid anytime soon…I have to get pleasure from something, right?" Jean answers with a chuckle, watching Marie's hot and bothered expression as she grinds her hips against her lover's lower stomach.

"Jean…" Marie cries out, the heat between her thighs and the undeniable urge to release the pressure building within her slowly beginning to drive her insane. "I'm starting…starting to wish that I never said that to you!" Marie admits, closing her eyes as she tries to think about something that will keep her mind off Jean's teasing actions.

"Mmm, but then I wouldn't be teasing you right now! And what fun would it be if I just gave you what you wanted?" Jean asks while her grin widens as she leans in to place a quick, satisfying kiss on Marie's plump lips. As Marie begins to react to the kiss, the girl cries out in sexual frustration as Jean once again breaks away from the kiss before the girl can have the chance to get into it. "Now…let's eat! I'm starving…" Jean announces, moving off Marie to sit on the far side of the blanket.

Marie moves to her side, staring disbelievingly at Jean, who immediately begins eating one of the sandwiches that the young mutant prepared earlier. "I can't believe you…" she comments, watching Jean devour the sandwich before drinking greedily from the bottle of an unidentified substance.

"Marie? Is this wine?" Jean asks, holding the bottle in her hands and flashing Marie a questioning look.

"Maybe…"

"Marie…"

"What?"

"Is this or is this not wine?" Jean persists in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Yes."

"Where did you get this?" Jean inquires, holding the bottle out to Marie.

"I got it from a friend…"

"Marie…"

"What?"

"You know that you're too young to drink!"

"So…I'm old enough to be in a relationship with my teacher, but I'm too young to drink wine?" Marie asks disbelievingly.

Jean eyes her girl closely. "You're too young to drink, and I won't have you drinking until you are twenty one-"

"But, Jean-"

"No buts! Unless you think wine is more important than me..." Jean trails off, her eyes focusing on Marie's flabbergasted expression.

"You're way more important to me than wine! No contest! Although, wine wouldn't tease me as cruelly as you do…" Marie answers truthfully.

Jean giggles in amusement. "Good answer…I'd hate to be you if you said the alternative," she replies thoughtfully, watching Marie try to calm her aroused nerves.

"Me too," Marie replies with a smile as she grabs for one of the sandwiches and shoves it into her mouth. "What would you have done to me if I said that the wine was more important to me than you?" she asks through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Mmm, I'd probably torture you to the point of insanity…" Jean trails off, letting her hand rest on Marie's thigh.

"Oh God…" Marie responds in a comical tone, making Jean laugh in amusement as she buttons up her shirt so that Marie will focus on her face and not her breasts. While Jean is preoccupied with buttoning up her shirt, Marie reaches out for the container of wine, and just as her hand reaches the container, she stops dead in her tracks when she hears Jean's threatening voice.

"Marie…"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Don't even think about drinking that wine!"

"Yes, boss," Marie answers in a low voice as she retrieves her hand, and grins stupidly.


	13. School Trip Pt 1

_**School Trip Pt 1**_

"Excited?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide, and sparkling innocently as Marie watched her friend curiously.

"Yeah, I guess so…I mean, who really looks forward to a school trip about art?" Marie answered, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she could only imagine how painfully boring the whole ordeal would be.

"True…" Kitty began, her eyes looking upward as if to find something to add to her reply. "But hey, at least we get to roam around the shops for a while afterwards!" Kitty finished on a high point, her shoulders shrugging while her face brightened at the thought of shopping.

Marie eyed her friend comically, rolling her eyes slightly at Kitty's unusual girly nature.

"Too bad I hate shopping…" she muttered, earning her a strange look from Kitty.

"You're soooo not a girl!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marie responded somewhat offensively, watching the grin form on Kitty's lips as the girl prepared to explain herself.

"Well, for starters, you hate shopping, painting your nails, doing your hair, the color pink…and some more really girly things that you detest to the max!" Kitty finished with a grin, which turned into a full out laugh when she saw the annoyed look on Marie's face.

"Gee, thanks, Kitty, it's always nice to know that you can find the time to make fun of me," Marie said with a smile of her own, as she crossed her arms over her chest while looking out the bus window.

"No problem," Kitty answered with a pleased look on her face, which was quickly disrupted by a sweet voice coming from the seat behind her.

"Awww, don't be too hard on Rogue, Kitty. It's not her fault if she doesn't recognize the importance of shopping and the color pink," Jean chided.

At the sound of Jean's voice, Marie almost jumped out of her seat, especially when she realized that her lover was sitting in the seat directly behind her, which she hadn't realized until Jean suddenly spoke up.

"I hate the color pink…" Marie commented, blushing slightly when she looked back to stare deep into Jean's green eyes. Jean bit her bottom lip lightly as she tried to control the urge to continue poking fun of her young lover.

"Yes, Rogue…we all know how much you hate the color pink. And how much you hate dresses…" Jean responded sweetly, smiling as she remembered one of Marie's typical rants about how much she loathed the color pink, especially dresses.

"Why does everyone feel the need to make fun of me all the time?" Marie asked.

"…Because you're too easy!" Kitty responded with a laugh, earning her a groan from Marie, who began to hide her face in her hands.

"Yeah, whatever…it's not like I do many embarrassing things anyway, so I guess you two can't make fun of me forever if you don't have any new material…" Marie reasoned, as she shrugged her shoulders to add to her ease.

Kitty smiled evilly as she turned to glance at Jean, who eyed her curiously at first as she wondered what that smile meant. As Jean quickly scanned the young girl's mind, she had to place her hand over her mouth in order to keep herself from laughing, and sat in her seat waiting for Kitty's next words.

"It's interesting that you would say that, Rogue," Kitty said thoughtfully, relaxing herself back into her seat, her eyes staring off into the distance as she watched a curious Marie from the corner of her eye.

"Say what?"

"That you have nothing new and embarrassing for Ms. Grey and I to use against you…"

"Oh really..?"

"Yeah," Kitty responded with an innocent smile, and watched as Marie flashed her a curious look from the corner of her eye.

"And what new and embarrassing thing have I done as of late?" Marie asked, shaking her head as she calmly returned her gaze to the window.

"Feeling horny lately, Marie..?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Kitty responded slyly, trying ever so hard to keep herself from laughing, especially when she heard Jean giggling from the seat behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kitty…"

"Well, allow me to better explain myself," Kitty began, her eyes lighting up as she grinned a grin that certainly placed worry in Marie's heart. "Marie, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah…sure, go on…"

"Do books and libraries make you horny? Or do you just enjoy masturbating in one for the sake of getting caught—"

"OH, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Marie exclaimed so loudly that everyone in the bus stopped talking to pay attention to the scene that was unfolding between Jean, Kitty, and Marie. Kitty and Jean erupted into laughter, while Marie covered her face with her hands out of humiliation.

"Awww, it's ok, Rogue. No one else knows…" Kitty explained, feeling sympathetic for her friend.

"How did you know about that? I though Storm promised not to tell anyone…" Marie growled her face still buried in her hands, while Jean watched her with an amused grin.

"I told her," Jean confessed apologetically.

"You what..?!" Marie exclaimed angrily, turning around to look at a now alarmed Jean.

"It's ok, Marie…I won't tell anyone, and I'm not like that!" Kitty soothed, her hand going to Marie's arm to show comfort to the alarmed girl.

"Thanks, Kitty, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone…" Marie responded truthfully as she shot Jean an angry and hurt look before taking her seat.

"Marie, please don't be mad…" Jean begged, her hand reaching out to grasp Marie's shoulder through the small gap between Marie's seat and the window. But as Jean's hand touched Marie's shoulder, Marie moved away from the touch, her feelings hurt by Jean's invasion of trust. _Oh no, Marie's mad at me…she's never been mad at me before_, Jean thought, dread and guilt overflowing her when she realized how upset she would be if Marie had done what she had just done to Marie. _I promised not to tell anyone and I told someone…what a stupid thing to do, Jean!_ Jean scolded herself, her mind now racing to figure out a way to make up for hurting Marie.

"We're here…" Marie commented solemnly, her arms crossed and eyes searching the view from her window.

_**Marie? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you**___ Jean told Marie through their link. Her voice in Marie's mind sounded sympathetic, but Marie wasn't in the mood for hearing it. _**Are you listening to me?**_ Jean asked growing impatient with Marie's increased silence. Jean sighed in frustration as well as guilt as it became obvious that Marie was upset with her, and as a result, refused to speak to her. At least for now… _**Ok, I**__**know you're mad at me…let me make it up to you?**_ Jean continued, not willing to give up on the angered Marie.

Marie just ignored Jean, her eyes watering with the knowledge that Kitty knew what had happened and would most likely never let her forget it. But, the thought that Jean would tell someone a personal event, which was supposed to be a secret, bothered Marie. She'd get over it, but at the moment, that didn't seem possible. And as the kids filed out of the bus and onto the street, Jean stayed in close pursuit of Marie, wanting nothing more than to comfort her girl, but knowing that she couldn't risk being overly affectionate with the girl with the risk of being discovered.

_**Can we speak in private?**_

_**No…**_Marie finally responded, eyeing Jean angrily.

_**Come on, Marie, tell me how you feel…let's talk this out now so it doesn't ruin our day**___ Jean pleaded.

Marie smirked mockingly. _**Sure, we'll talk. Let's just hope that you won't tell anymore of my secrets to Kitty**__**— **_

_**You know I wouldn't do that, Marie! It was stupid of me to tell Kitty about the library thing—and I'm 'so' sorry for being such a jerk!**_Jean replied, her eyes pleading for Marie's forgiveness. _**I promise not to hurt you like that again…I made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry for it—it won't happen again!**_Jean finished truthfully, her eyes begging Marie to forgive her.

_**Can we talk about this later?**_ Marie asked, but suddenly finding it much too hard for her to keep her anger with her older lover.

"Ok, children, off this way, towards the entrance of the art museum!" Storm ordered as she guided the children towards the art museum.

Jean and Marie looked hard into each other's eyes, Jean flustered and Marie solemn, as the pair slowly followed the mass of students towards the museum entrance.

_**I forgive you**___ Marie said out of nowhere, making Jean turn her head to eye Marie graciously.

"Really..?" Jean asked out loud, her voice showing her relief as Marie looked up at her happily. They were the last to enter the art museum and were a far distance away from anyone, so their next words were as good as private as they shared their tender moment.

"I can't stay mad you…" Marie confessed, blushing deeply when Jean grabbed her girl's hand without thinking.

"Thank God you can't stay mad at me. If you did, I don't know how I would survive you being mad at me…" Jean answered while still holding Marie's hand affectionately within her own.

"…Are you still going to make it up to me?" Marie asked, earning her a shocked look from Jean, who let go of Marie's hand once the pair entered the museum.

"I don't think so! You already forgave me—I can't make something up to someone who has already forgiven me—"

"Yes you can!" Marie interrupted with a smile.

Jean couldn't help but laugh at the girl's expression.

"We'll negotiate more later…" Jean said with a smile, and the pair quickly moved to catch up with the rest of the students.


	14. School Trip pt 2

_**School Trip pt 2**_

Marie stares aimlessly at the clock on the other side of the room. Her body slanted to one side, her arms crossed, and her eyes focusing on the two black lines on the circular clock.

_11:58…two more minutes before freedom!_ …Marie thinks joyfully. She watches the thin red line move from the six to the seven with extreme slowness, her foot tapping in unison with the red line as it moves onto the next small, black line onto the other, now making its way to the eight and signifying the close approach of 11:59.

Her mind focuses on that thin red line, hoping that if she could focus long enough, that maybe, just maybe, that stupid slow red line will move just a little faster. Her eyes squint as she imagines the red line making another full trip around the clock, ending at 12 once again, and forcing the two black lines, one short and one longer, to strike 12 and grant Marie her freedom from this unnatural hell.

_Come on_… Marie encourages. The sound of Storm directing the small group of mutants towards the next boring display of history is a little more than a whisper to Marie's preoccupied mind. _11:59!_ …Marie exclaims happily, a big, glorified smile parting her lips as she stands in the middle of the swarm of bored to tears mutants.

The room is dimply lit, for some strange reason, and carries a most unattractive scent of stale air and floor polish. Most of the museum is the same dull colors, brown, maroon, and beige, all of which add to the poor students' tortuous boredom. The only source of excitement that the young students have…is the ever-so-humorous sound of young Kitty Pryde sneezing every couple of minutes due to the poorly ventilated area. Most sneezes aren't really all that funny—or enjoyable—they're mostly annoying, especially if the same person is sneezing every two minutes. But Kitty's sneezes are especially amusing and mystifyingly humorous, due to the fact that each of her sneezes is like a little squeak, a squeak similar to that of a little mouse. What adds to the humor of Kitty's sneezes is the fact that each sneeze forces Kitty to jerk in the most violent way despite the small, cute mouse-like sneeze that actually comes out. And each little squeak-like sneeze that comes out of that petite, little mutant, results in smirks and teasing imitations from the other bored mutants who are more than obliged to mock the poor girl's unfortunate sounding sneezes.

"Is that a mouse I hear?" John whispers into Kitty's ear moments after the girl finishes what must have been her 50th sneeze.

"Shut up, John! I don't see why everyone has to pick on me—it's not like I'm the only on who's sneezing!" Kitty hisses back, her hair disheveled due to the constant motion of her sneezing.

"Well, it's not like everyone here who is sneezing sounds like a little mouse—"

"Shut up, John!" Kitty whispers back her harsh response as she shoves the giggling mutant towards the other group of cackling boys.

"Boys…they all have snot for brains," Kitty mutters under her breath, gaining nods of agreement from the girls around her and a verbal response from her friend Jubilee.

"Ain't that the cold hard truth…ain't that so, Rogue?"

When Marie doesn't respond, Kitty gives the girl a light poke in the ribs, which makes the other girl utter a far out answer as she continues to study the thin red line. "Yeah, yeah, it sure is…"

Kitty and Jubilee roll their eyes in response to Marie's distant comment.

"So, Rogue, watching the clock, eh..?"

"Uh huh…"

"How much time do we have left?"

"About 5 seconds…" Marie answers just as Storm begins changing the topic from a history lesson to lunch plans.

"Now, on the topic of lunches…"

"…5…"

"We will allow you to go out for lunch…"

"…4…"

"…But! You may only go to Wendy's…"

"…3…"

"…McDonalds and Taco Bell…"

"…2…"

"Do not go anywhere else! And don't even think about wandering the streets—'cause if you do, you can almost guarantee yourself a one way ticket to detention…"

"…1…"

"Be back here at exactly 1:00—and do not be late! Is that understood?"

"YES!" Marie exclaims happily just as the red thin line crosses the 12 signaling that it is indeed lunchtime and an end to the current torture. At the sound of Marie's loud and unexpected voice, everyone in the room, including Storm and Jean, jump in shock.

"Well, Rogue, it's nice to hear some enthusiasm from you—just try to bring it down a couple of decibels next time, ok?" Storm jokes as she shakes her head and laughs at the sight of a crimson Marie.

Jean can't help but laugh too as she appears from behind Storm after taking a quick trip to the washroom. "What did I miss?" she asks when she notices Marie's red face and the smiling and giggling children.

Storm turns to face Jean, smiling herself as she quickly explains. "I guess Rogue really enjoys lunch time…"

"Well, who doesn't?" Jean replies with a smirk.

"True. It's just that Rogue, likes lunch a little too much. Or maybe I should say… a little too loud," Storm jokes before filling Jean in on the joke.

After grabbing some burgers and fries, Marie, Kitty, and Jubilee begin to make their way back to the museum.

"What's the best part of your day so far, Jubilee?" Kitty asks, since the previous conversation dulled to an awkward and boring silence.

"Well…" Jubilee begins, a wide smile parting her lipstick smile as she continues; "I think it would be a tie between your sneezes and Rogue's rather loud praise for lunch!"

"What can I say, Jubie—I was bored, tired, and hungry! What person wouldn't be so enthusiastic about lunch under those circumstances?" Marie responds in her defense as Kitty opens her mouth as if to defend herself. But just as Kitty opens her mouth, she quickly shuts it when something out of the shadows jumps out at the three girls, who jump in response. "Holy shit..!" Marie responds in shock.

"Sorry, ladies—I didn't mean to scare you…" replies the voice of the young woman wearing black pants with a black sleeveless shirt to match and who had lunged out of the shadows not one moment before.

Her dark brown hair flows down her shoulders and partly covers her olive toned face. Her eyes are chocolate brown, and her eyebrows thick but well kept. Her lips are thick and dyed with the seductive color of passion red lipstick. Her teeth are white, straight, and sharp, her tongue pierced and her right eyebrow pierced as well. Everything there is about this girl told the three mutants that she is one tough chick—and the sight of the girl's black, solid work boots just adds to the girl's tough exterior.

"Oh, well, that's ok, scary looking chicks jump out at us from shadows everyday…" Kitty comments, her comment forcing a light chuckle and causes strange sparkles to appear on the features of this unforgettable stranger.

"Kitty, don't be rude…" Jubilee hushes, curiosity focused hard on the new stranger with a stare that seems rude—but is a compliment as far as the stranger is concerned.

"That's alright…the girl's right. I shouldn't have jumped out at you guys like that," the stranger admits as she crosses her arms over her chest while taking in the sight of Kitty, Marie, and Jubilee.

"What do you want?" Marie asks cautiously. Something about this girl doesn't sit right with Marie. There is something different about the girl, and Marie is beyond curious.

The stranger turns to face Marie, her eyes focusing on Marie as a hawk to its unsuspecting prey. A fire lights within the stranger's eyes as her gaze meets with Marie's. "I was wondering," the stranger begins as she moves towards Marie, walking in circles around the girl as if studying her, "if you three would be interested in going to a party at my place. Mutants only, I promise…" the stranger insists, winking at Marie, who gasps in shock as well as…something else?

"So, you're a mutant?" Kitty asks suspiciously, watching as the stranger keeps her eyes on an uncomfortable Marie.

"Yes."

"What's your power?" Jubilee asks curiously, before another question resurfaces in her mind. _**Or better yet, whose side are you on?**_

"I don't share Magneto's political views…so no, I am not a member of the brotherhood—or the X-Men, for that matter, and I do plan to keep it that way…" the stranger replies, her response shocking all three girls, who wonder how on earth the stranger knows what Jubilee is thinking.

"You're a telepath?" Jubilee inquires, much to the stranger's amusement.

"No. I'm just really good at guessing," the stranger replies sarcastically. But at realizing that the sarcasm is lost to the other girl, the stranger rephrases her answer. "Yes, I am. I'm also a telekinetic…"

"Oh…" the three girls reply at the same time.

"Uh, well, it was nice meeting you. But I think we should be on our way…" Kitty replies after a period of silence, before attempting to drag Marie along with her as Jubilee follows.

"Hey, girl with the white streaks!" the stranger calls out to Marie, who stops in her tracks despite Kitty's guiding hand. "Come over here, I want to talk to you for a minute…alone," the stranger adds, causing all three of the mutants to look from one to the other curiously.

After a moment, Marie feels the urge to go back to the stranger, despite knowing in the back of her mind that it may be best to keep on walking. But for some reason, Marie breaks away from Jubilee and Kitty, and walks back towards the stranger.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few…"

"Ok, fine…" Kitty and Jubilee reply at once, both slightly annoyed with Marie at the moment.

"What's your name?" the stranger asks as she watches Marie make her way towards her.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out?" Marie replies slyly.

"Well, I could, easily. But…I kinda like the conversational way than the alternative…believe it or not," the stranger answers with slight arrogance.

"The name's Rogue," Marie answers boldly, her eyes searching the stranger's.

"Awesome. Next question…why do you call yourself Rogue..?"

"Do you really have to know?"

"Yes," the girl responds quickly, making Marie smirk in amusement.

"I suck the life force out of people and mutants. If I touch a human, I nearly kill them and take their memories. If I touch a mutant, I hold their memories and I possess their powers, but only for a short time. I can kill anyone, depending on how long I hold onto them. Now that you know my life story, I guess you can figure out why they call me Rogue."

"Well, if you ask me…that's all kick ass. And, I don't think you'll have to live through that problem anymore…if you follow the right path—"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see what mean if you come to my party Friday night. You'll see…" the stranger replies, winking at Marie, who looks at her as if she were nuts.

"What I have is incurable—"

"That's what you think. But, what if you're wrong?" the stranger inquires as she begins to walk away from the exasperated Marie.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere other than here…" the girl comments before adding, "come to my party and I'll help you out. Maybe…"

"How can I get there when I don't even know where it is?" Marie asks, taking a few steps forward as if to follow the slowly retreating mutant.

"Use this as your guide…" the mutant replies as she pulls out an invitation, slapping it against a stack of boxes as she continues walking away from Marie. "When you get to the destination…go up to the doorman, and give him your name," the stranger instructs as Marie struggles to take it all in.

"In case the doorman doesn't let me in…who should I say invited me?" With that said, the stranger turns her head to stare back at Marie, who looks back at her cautiously.

"The name's Trixie. Tell the doorman you're a friend of mine and he should let you in," Trixie explains as she turns away from Marie and continues walking. "Oh, and by the way…come alone." And with that, Trixie vanishes, as if the girl had never been there in the first place. All that is left is the party invitation that now lies on the dirty sidewalk at Marie's feet.


End file.
